Drive Shaft
by I Brake For Ghosts
Summary: When Tucker and Danny atempt to cheer up a depressed Sam after the death of her cousin, they take her on a road trip that goes completely wrong. And to make matters worse, the three of them are having second thoughts of whether they'll make it back alive.
1. A Letter She Wrote

Summary: It had been a week since her cousin had died, and 18-year old Sam Manson still wasn't able to get over it. To cheer her up, Tucker _persuades three of them to go on a road trip for old time sake. But the trip ends up being nothin but hell for the three of them._

Are you kidding me! Someone actually is bothering to read this? I'm touched...really I am. My first fanfic so be nice! Well, you know the drill, read, review, yadda yadda yadda. Well, Dig in! It's getting cold.

* * *

The Highs and Lows  
And  
Everywhere In Between

-1-

The Letter She Wrote

For eons past and eons yet to come, philosophers have searched for the meaning of life. They would look up into the night sky and gaze up at the stars above them, questioning life over and over again in their minds. And yet, never could truly find that one sentence to define it all.  
But in the simplest terms, life can not be defined. Because each person's life is different, unique in its own way, one sentence could never describe every life being lived. We often take life for granted. We simply look at it and not appreciate all of it until suddenly, we're gone, and we can't turn back time and go back to where we started. It's like a thread. Delicate. Every second closer it gets in between a pair of scissors is every second closer it comes to being cut.  
It is only when we are corrupted by greed, that we are blinded and are not able to see the simple pleasures that life gives us and appreciate them. Skipping small stones, the touch of grass, or the sweet softness of the wind against our face.  
But greed is not the only thing that blinds us from life's pleasures. Some think too little of life and want nothing more to do with it. They find that they don't have a purpose. And it is only when we think that, that the consequences are very dire...

It was a warm, dusty June night in Amity Park. And like most nights nowadays in Amity Park, something horrible was happening. There was always uproars with either something to do with ghost, mystical genies, meat monsters, crazed rock stars, or some other nonsense as we ourselves would call it. It had been this way for the past four years as everyone could remember quite clearly. Some believed the world was coming to an end, others thought it was a new type of terrorist attacks, and yet, others blamed the Harry Potter books with nothing else to blame. But this night surprisingly, had nothing to do with ghost whatsoever. It was just an average, normal disaster.  
Many cars began to surround the main Amity Park bridge, as they had been since two in the morning. A lot of folks were disturbed from there normal (if you can call it that) lives. And from out of the distance, Detective Stacy pulled his small black car up to the guard rails on the bridge. He walked down the small dirt path that led under the bridge where police cars continued to pile in. They were trying to get everyone away from the accident and were 'attempting' fight off the news reporters that also 'attempted' to sneak into the ambulance trucks.  
Detective Stacy continued to walk past groups of people until he saw a familiar face walk out from behind the small, blue, smashed up car that lay on the side of the dirt path  
"Detective," the officer nodded at him.  
"What's happened this time, Crow?"  
"Another car just ran right off the bridge." Officer Crow replied making hand motions. He tended to do so when cars ran off the bridge  
"I'm guessing it missed the water?" Detected Stacy smiled slightly looking at the car. "Was there alcohol involved?"  
"No, sir," Officer Crow sighed. "...It was a suicide."  
"Third one this month," the detective sighed. "Another forty year old lose her job at Hooters?"  
"No ,sir. A girl, no more than twenty." Officer Crow said looking at his clip boar. "The aunt and uncle came by earlier identifying the girl as Abby Manson."  
"The aunt and uncle?" Detective Stacy said raising an eyebrow. "Where were the parents?"  
"The mother, Victoria Parr, died giving birth to her and the father, Scott Manson, died of drug overdose last month."  
"Kids always take these things the hardest." the detective sighed. "Any other relations, besides the aunt and uncle?"  
"Cousin, Sam Manson. She's eighteen." Crow replied.  
"Has she found out yet?"  
"Shouldn't be long now,"  
"Figures," Detective Stacy nodded. "Anything else I should know about?"  
"Well..." Officer Crow hesitated pulling a small plastic 'evidence' bag out of his shirt pocket. "This was found in the girls hand." he said pointing to the note inside the baggy. The detective reached for it.  
"What's it say-"  
"I _**do not**_ tamper with evidence, detective!" Officer Crow said harshly.  
"Right... " Detective Stacy sighed lowering his hand.  
"Besides, Stacy," Officer Crow continued. "It's just a suicidal note. Nothing more. What could possibly be important about it?" Crow stuffed the baggy back into his pocket and strolled over to one of the cop cars. Detective Stacy just shook his head and began pacing towards one of the ambulance trucks. There was something important about that letter. He just knew it.  
And so, an average, normal disaster had occurred. Perhaps one would think. But this was just one disaster that would set off a chain of such things yet to come that would either be just as bad, or worse, in their own way. But what three certain friends did not know, was that these certain disasters, would effect them, and possibly change their young lives forever...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Sam,  
Life. What does it mean? Does it even have a meaning? If you look in the dictionary, it's always got all those weird definitions and such. But you wanna know something the definition's not gonna tell you? It's that the dictionary, IS FRIGGEN, WRONG! Life isn't about repeating the same freakin routine day, after day, after day, after day! And it certainly isn't that stupid game that we played with the little vans that the cat choked on. And although I wish I could tell you the definition, even I don't know what it truly means to live. Hhmm... Something me and the dictionary have in common...Sam, you and I know I've done so many stupid things in my life. I pray that when you read this you will take my advice and learn from my mistakes. Don't have them repeated again, Sam.  
I'll keep in touch,  
Abby

One week later...

Sam awoke in a daze, as she always did, and tried to use her hands to block out the small shine of the sun that was seeping through the rip in her black curtains. It had been the same thing day after day since graduation last week. She managed to open her eye lids just enough to see her butler, Winston, standing outside her door with a broad smile on his face. He was wearing his black tux, as he always did.  
"Good morning, Miss Manson," he smiled brightly at her. He was a bit of a flamboyant butler, but a good heart, nonetheless.  
"'Morning, Winston," she managed to smile through her yawn.  
"May I say, Miss Manson, you look particularly lovely this morning."  
"Winston, I look like shit," Sam said slicking her raven black hair behind her ears. "How many times must I tell you not to compliment me in the morning?"  
"At least once more, Miss Manson." said Winston.  
"As always." she laughed.  
"Then again, that is your boyfriend's job."  
"Danny tries," Sam smiled shrugging. "By the way, what time is it?"  
"12:56, Miss," he said looking at his watch.  
"WHAT!" she gasped bolting out of her bed and slamming the door on Winston's face.  
"Hhmm...It's strange, Miss" she heard her say on the other side of the door. "I could have sworn you said you wanted to be woken up at eleven."  
"I did!" she replied stumbling to put on a pair of black jeans. Winston opened the door to see what was wrong. Sam shrieked.  
"WINSTON!" she yelled running over to close the door on his face yet again. But she tripped over her jeans that weren't quiet on right and hit the door closed with her face. "A little privacy would be nice!"  
"Terribly sorry , Miss!" he called wiping the sweat off his forehead. "What's your rush anyway?"  
"I already told you, Winston," she said putting on a long sleeve black top with a blue oval in the center."Danny and I are heading on over to Tucker's new apartment. He's been spazzin at us to go all week."  
"He tends to do that a lot, doesn't he, Miss?"  
"The hell he does!" she replied putting on her purple lip gloss.  
"Well," Winston said coming in. "You shouldn't rush your self. If there's one thing I know about your boyfriend, it's that he's always late. Now, what shall I tell your parents if your not back by the end of the week again?"  
"Oh, just tell them I went on some gothic band tour like you usually do." she said reaching for her black eye liner.  
"You don't think they'll get suspicious, do you?"  
"Who, my parents?" Sam smiled. "they wouldn't notice me even if I ran into the house covered in chalk-don't tell them I'm with Danny, though. You know how much my dad hates him."  
"Oh, Sam," Winston sighed sitting on her bed. "Your father does not hate him...he just doesn't trust him. He does like him, though...somewhat."  
"My dad likes him?" Sam turned around to face Winston after she put on a studded belt. "Do you remember what happened last year when we took Danny on that fox hunt?"  
"...um...no?" Winston said trying to sound somewhat convincing.  
"I do," Sam smiled folding her arms. "Dad tried to shoot him with a shot gun. What do you call that?"  
"...um...tough love?" Winston laughed trying to make her feel better. Sam just rolled her eyes and put part of her hair up in a green hair elastic. Winston turned to face her. "You miss Abby, don't you?" Sam turned away to put her black and purple chucks on over her skull socks.  
"Cant say I don't." she answered. Winston could sense the sadness in her tone.  
"Oh, don't be sad, Miss," he said to her. "Because when your upset, I get upset and cry-oh jeez," Winston said clapping a hand to his face.  
"Oh, Winston, it's okay," Sam hugged him.  
DING DONG  
"Oh!" Winston perked up immediately as if he was never crying. He began clapping. "That most be the girl scouts with my thin mints! Oh, hurrah!" Winston dashed out of Sam's room and headed for the door downstairs.  
"Winston, NO!" Sam called after him. "That's probably Danny! Don't open it- I look like shit!" Well, as usual, Winston totally ignored her and opened the door with a wide smile on his face. But the smile faded once he saw that there were no girl scouts at the door.  
The only person that stood outside the door was Danny. He was wearing one his old white T-shirts with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it that was rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were a little ripped at the bottom and his jet black hair was sticking up a little in the front. His eyes were blood shot and were filled with sleep. He always slept late in the summer. Sometimes Sam's Dad would think he was high.  
"Oh," Winston sighed. "It's just you. Well, nevertheless, it's good to see you, Master Fenton."  
"Um...were you expecting someone else, Winston?" Danny asked a bit confused.  
"Well, actually, yes. As a matter of fact I was." Winston sighed. "You see, last week I ordered a box of thin mint girl scout cookies, and they still haven't gotten here yet."  
"So...you were hoping I'd be a girl scout?"  
"Yes," Winston said slightly embarrassed. "Terribly sorry."  
"No, no, It's alright," Danny laughed. " And I hate to be the one to break this to you, but girl scout cookies take months to arrive."  
"WHAT!" Winston shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE MONTH TO RECEIVE MY THIN MINTS! THIS IS OUTRAGOUS!"  
"Yes...wild!" Danny replied. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know were Sam is, would you?"  
"Oh, yes, the whole reason you came," Winston said to himself. "I'm pretty sure she's upstairs somewhere."  
"DAMN IT!" they heard her yell from upstairs.  
"...Um, either she's poked herself with the eyeliner again or she tripped over the cat." Winston nodded to Danny.  
"STUPID CAT! What are you even doing upstairs?"  
"MR. WHISKERS!" Winston shrieked grabbing the black cat that ran downstairs. "Oh, my poor baby." he stroked the cat lovingly as Sam slid down the stairs ,running over to Danny.  
"Hey," she smiled kissing him.  
"Hey," he smiled kissing her back.  
"Oh, get a room why don't you to?" Winston rolled his eyes setting down the cat. "There you go Mr. Whiskers." he smiled at the cat. "Now, you two go have fun, I'm going to call those girl scouts and give them a piece of my mind."  
"Just don't have the police come back to the house looking for dead bodies!" Sam called as she and Danny walked out the door.  
"What ever, Miss," Winston rolled his eyes dialing a number on his phone. "Hello, operator?" he spoke into the phone. "Get me the girl scouts...what do you mean I'm not being specific enough?...I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET THEM!"

* * *

...And that's the end of that chapter...WOOT WOOT! This is exciting! Well, I pray you will read and review and look out for my next chapter! And remember, reviews ARE good. They make people smile :)  
- sincerely,  
I Break For Ghosts 


	2. Strolling Along

Back for more, eh? Well, I must say, it's not only a pleasure to have you here, but a pleasure to be here thumbs up. Any way, to get things moving along.  
Disclaimer: no I do not own Danny Phantom, I could never pull it off as good as Butch ENJOY!  
CHAPTER DEUX!

-2-  
Strolling Along

"Yeah, don't mind Winston, Danny," Sam finally said as the two of them walked down the sidewalk. "Thin mints tend to make him a tad bit hyper."  
"Then why do you let him eat them?"  
"I don't!" Sam protested. "I stash them away from him! But every time he just 'happens' to find the box, he blames it on the cat!"  
"Poor Mr. Whiskers," Danny grin. It wasn't long after they had passed Bucky's Music Store that Danny noticed a sigh on Sam's face. His grin disappeared. "You alright?"  
"Yes," she said flatly. Danny just shook his head. A sexy smirk came across his face and he raised his left eyebrow at her. "What?" she smiled slightly laughing. "Danny, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know, you just seem sorta distracted,"  
"Well, I do tend to get lost in your eyes," Sam smiled clearly not all there at the moment.  
"As distracting as they are," Danny laughed. "That's not all that's on your mind, is it?" Sam stopped smiling. "What?"  
"Nothing," Sam said a bit dazed.  
"Sam-"  
"It's nothing." she cut him off.  
"Sam, you can tell me anything," he said to her.  
"...I know," she sighed. "It's just, it's been a week since the accident and I still haven't been able to get over it. Abby was the my only relative that I actually felt close to me."  
"There's nothing wrong with that, Sam." Danny assured her. "But you've got to stop beating yourself up about it."  
"It's not just that," Sam continued. "First it was Uncle Scott, even though it was pretty obvious he was gonna go, because he was constantly high, then Abby. I feel like I'm losing everyone around me. I mean," she started, turning to face him. "What if I lose you?"  
"Don't say that, Sam," Danny said to her.  
"Well, Danny, I worry."  
"You always do," he smiled. "But you've got nothing to worry about... I'm staying right here"  
"Danny-"  
"I know, I know, you don't trust me," Danny smiled.  
"Danny, I trust you-"  
"No," he smiled. "No you don't. Something you and your dad both have in common."  
"Hey, I am not like my dad!" she smiled hitting him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Oh, really?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "Winston says you're more like him then you think."  
"Winton told you this?" Sam grinned.  
"Uh-huh," he nodded.  
"You can't take what Winston says seriously," she smiled pushing him off the sidewalk. Danny went to push her and Sam noticed a scar running up the side his entire right arm. She grabbed it.  
"How did you get this?"  
Danny jerked his arm away quickly. "Get what?" he asked (hoping she'd get lost in his eyes yet again).  
"That," she said pointing to his arm. "How did you get that scar?"  
"It's not really a scar, it's more of a... 'Boo boo', if you will,"  
"...A 'Boo boo'?" Now, Sam off course did not believe him, because when been with Danny for the past four, you learn that he is a terrible liar.  
"That's right," he grinned. " A 'Boo boo'. ever heard of one?"  
"Danny," she said giving him the look he had given her earlier.  
"Okay, okay," he started. "I...'tripped', on the side walk yesterday. No big deal."  
"No big deal?" she repeated. " It's running up your entire arm."  
"Oh, come on ,Sam," he smiled. "It's just a 'flesh wound',"  
"Danny, you did not get that from tripping."  
"Yes, I did," he smiled.  
"How did you get that?"  
"I already told you!" he said trying to hold in his laughter.  
"No, you didn't!" Sam said sternly. "You're lying, AGAIN!"  
"Am not,"  
"You can't even keep a straight face."  
"Okay, okay," he said as his laughter started to die off a bit. "I got it ghost hunting." Sam nodded. At least that made sense. "I didn't want to upset you."  
"And I'm guessing lying to me came under the category of just fine?" Sam folded her arms.  
"Sam, I was gonna tell you,"  
"You were going to at least."  
"Yeah, but then, you know, that conversation with Abby came up and I didn't want you wasting your time afterwards worrying about me." he said, though it didn't really come out as he planned.  
Sam laughed. "Danny, Danny, Danny," she smiled messing up his hair. " I 'waste my time' worrying about you, ever second of my life!"  
"See, it's unnatural," Danny started. "Which is exactly why I was trying to previen it."  
"...'Previen'?" she ask, a little unsure.  
"Yeah, um, what I meant to say was prevent, but- oh damn," he said smacking his forehead.  
Sam laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "And that is why I love you."  
"Hey," Danny said coming to a stop on the sidewalk. "Isn't this the place where Tucker's new apartment is?"  
Sam took a note of her pants pocket. "yep, Oakland Apartments," she nodded. "This is it."  
The two of them took a moment to take in giant building in front of them, then walked down the cobblestone path that led to the building that glistened in the sun's light. The building was extremely, tall (about thirty six flours,) and had glass windows to make its metallic shine brighter than it really was.   
When the two of them finally reached the building, Sam walked inside big slidey doors. She tripped. Whereas Danny, fazed through them and held out a hand to help her up.  
"Show off," she smiled gladly taking his hand.  
"So, were looking for room 375?" Danny asked glancing at the paper.  
"376," Sam corrected him. "Tucker never was good at writing."  
"Of course," Danny smiled walking up to one of the golden elevator doors. "You know, this place seems a little too ritzy for Tuck. Any idea how he managed to afford it?" he said casting a suspicious look at Sam.  
"No-NO!" she said as they waited for the elevator to reach floor one. But when it opened they met someone, well, they did not expect.  
"Hello, Dear," a frail old lady who was on a motorized scooter said to Sam as she came out of the elevator. "Hello, Daniel,"  
"Gran Gran?" Sam half said-half asked smiling.  
"Hey, Mrs. Manson." Danny smiled as Sam's grandmother patted him on the head like a dog.  
"Oh, for the last time, call me Gran Gran," she smiled.  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, I was just visiting an old friend of mine." she smiled.  
"Really?" said Danny. "Where are they?"  
"Oh, right over there," she smiled pointing her stick like fingers to a black coffin that was being carried out the door to a funeral.  
"Oh," Danny said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry,"  
"No need, no need. Fred's had it coming since the beginning of June. But what are you two doing here? Getting yourselves an apartment together?" she gave them a wrinkled smile.  
"No, Gran Gran," Sam smiled rolling her eyes.  
"Well, it's about time you did!" she pointed at her granddaughter. "Who cares what Harry says! Your father's always been stubborn about these things. ,'trying to protect my little girl'" she imitated her son. " Well it's about time you let her grow up Harry! Anyway," she said as the smile returned to her face. "What are you two doing here?"  
"We're visiting Tucker."  
"...um, which one is that, Dear?"  
"The one that calls you old lady Manson." said Danny.  
"Ah, yes, Tucker." She smiled nodding. "I remember Tucker. Blue glasses, got that goatee now. Yes, Tucker. Nice young man. You pay for his apartment, Dear?"  
"No." Sam said quickly.  
"You're always doing such kind things for your friends. She never was a good liar," she whispered into Danny's ear.  
"Pfft, tell me about it," Danny rolled his eyes. Sam shot him a look. He grinned.  
"Well," Gran Gran smiled taking out her black and white funeral flag. "Better get to that funeral. Oh, and dear, have you seen Winston?"  
"Um...no?" Sam replied.  
"Oh, whatever," she said rolling herself to the door. "Don't forget to get one of the rooms, dear!" she called back.  
"Don't worry, we will!" Danny called back as he and Sam stepped inside the elevator. Sam blushed slightly and slapped his shoulder once the elevator doors closed.  
"What?" Danny grinned as he pressed the second floor button. "I was being polite."  
"Call it whatever you want," she said as the doors opened up to the second floor.  
The two of them sauntered down the halls for a while, looking for Room 376. As they turned a corner, they could hear music blasting out of one of the rooms further down the hall. It was weird music. Not weird odd, but, soothing, energetic. It seemed quite hypnotic. Maybe not as mind controlling as Embers, but spellbinding nonetheless.  
"What, is that?" Danny turned to Sam.  
"Not sure. Sounds like someone's jamming to the Garden State soundtrack." she smiled as they came closer to the room. But what the two of them did not expect, was that the room it was coming from was Room 376.  
"Sam...since when does Tucker listen to pop emo music?"  
"I don't know..." Sam replied. " But seeing is how it's Tuck, I'm guessing he didn't start too long ago."  
Danny hesitated a moment, then knocked on the door. No answer. "Well," he smiled turning the knob on the door. "Do we dare go into the spooky old room?"  
"Yes," Sam laughed entering the room. "We dare."  
Have you ever been inside a barn before? Have the hay and cow crap turn into t-shirts, old ripped jeans, and pizza hanging around. Replace the manure smell with some pack sun cologne, and viola...Tucker's apartment. Not very attractive at the moment, but once you clean it, its looks like it was carved by angels... Deformed angels that are blind...  
A little further into the room they could hear Tucker singing. Surprisingly, he had gotten better over the years.  
"-I, have to speculate that ,God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay." Past the kitchen, over a few T-shirts, and as the two of them looked into the bathroom …and there was Tucker. Singing into his toothbrush, with nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers on.  
"-True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death!  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home…  
They won't see us waving from such great heights,  
'Come down now,' woo, woo! they'll say!  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay- HOLY SHIT!" Tucker screamed jumping back into the shower curtain. Danny laughed hysterically as Sam held out a hand to help Tucker up.  
"Excellent performance, Tucker," Danny smiled clapping slowly. "I tip my hat off to you."  
"I'm sure you do," he said picking up his blue lensed glasses from the floor. He had been using contacts for a while, but he still enjoyed some form of eyewear. "Next time you come to watch, you mind knocking on the door?"  
"We did," Danny said handing tucker his brown pants that were hanging on the couch. "Unfortunately, you were too busy with your little music number to notice."  
"Yes…well," Tucker said zipping up his pants. "you guys want a Coke or something?"  
"I'll get it," Danny said walking into the kitchen.  
"Yo, Sam, you want something?" Tucker asked pointing to her.  
"Just, throw me a Coke," she replied.  
"HEY, DANNY, FETCH SANTA A SNAPPLE!" Tucker called into the kitchen.  
"Will do," he replied as two coke soared threw the air towards Sam and Tucker. Sam caught hers. Tucker missed.  
"Show off," he said jokingly to Sam as he opened the can. It exploded all over his face. Sam grinned. "Oh, yeah," he smiled. "That's always great."  
"Hey, Tuck," Danny asked coming into the room with a Coke in his hand. "Why is there Zima in there?"  
"…My mom sent them to me," Tucker lowered his head in shame.  
"Why would she send you Zima?" asked Sam.  
"…She thinks they'll raise my self-esteem."  
"Oh, they'll raise it all right," Danny smiled taking a sip of his Coke.  
"Anyway," Tucker stared as if Danny had never made the Zima comment. "I guess you guys are kinda wondering why I asked you here?"  
"To show us your apartment maybe?" said Danny.  
"Besides that," Tucker rolled his eyes.  
"…To show us your Zima collection?" Sam smiled.  
"No!" said Tucker. "Think about it. When's the last time the three of us did something together?"  
"Just a couple of weeks ago when we served detention for spray painting on Lancer's car." Sam replied.  
"I mean something fun!"  
"That was fun." Danny grinned. "It still hasn't come off yet. Remember you wrote King Tuck on it?"  
"Oh, yeah- You guys are missing the point!" he finally shouted. "I want to do something together again with you guys. You know, just like old times."  
"…example?" said Sam.  
"Example?" Tucker smiled scratching his goatee. "I want to do something worth while. Something crazy! Something so crazy, we'll never get away with it!"  
"…you want to rob a bank?" Sam asked a bit confused.  
"NO!" yelled Tucker.  
"Then what?"  
Tucker grinned. "ROAD TRIP!"  
"Tuck, come on," Danny rolled his eyes. "How old are we?"  
"More importantly, how old are you?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"Come on, guys, I'm serious!" he grinned. "it'll be awesome! Just the three of us. Wherever the road leads…we shall follow…"  
"Yes, that's very mystical, Tucker," Sam said sarcastically. "But, we can't-"  
"Sam, It'll be awesome! It'll get your mind off Ab-anyway, it'll be fun."  
"I'm totally against it." said Sam. "…so, I'm coming with you."  
"Score! One down!" Tucker said holding up his index finger in Sam's face. "Do I have your vote, Danny?"  
"No," he smiled.  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Tucker  
"Come on, Danny," Sam smiled. "It'll be great."  
"But, but-"  
"You can talk about Sam's ass later, just come on!" said Tucker. Sam hit the side of his head and his glasses fell off. "Please, Danny?" Tucker said in that puppy dog sorta way. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE?"  
"Oh, what the hell," he rolled his eyes smiling, "I'll go-"  
"YAY!" cried Tucker.  
"But well have to pack, get ready, get money, get the car-"  
"Got money," Sam smiled.  
"And I'll get the Zima!" Tucker cried triumphantly running into the kitchen.

DANNY, FETCH SANTA A SNAPPLE! HAHAHAHA! I LOVE THAT FREAKEN ZIMA! Yeah I had to put in the postal service song: ). Sometimes I crap myself up. Hoped you enjoyed it. READ AND REVIEW DAMN IT! I ONLY HAVE TWO….I think. Anyway, hope you'll come back for chapter 3.  
Your fellow Fanatic,  
I Break For Ghost


	3. The Tire From Hell

_Yeah, my thing got screwed up last chapter, so….sorry if it looked gay. Yes, I changed the name of the story from 'The Highs and Lows And Everywhere In Between' to 'Drive Shaft'……yes, I took it from the LOST band. SHUT UP! THE OTHER NAME WAS TOO LONG! Anywho, if any of you LOST fanatics (like me) out there aren't pissed about this for one reason or another, please, continue to read. : )_

Drive Shaft  
-3-  
The Tire From Hell

After about two hours of packing, the three friends were finally ready to go. Well, just about. Sam just had to do one last thing.  
"I'd better call Winston." she said to them dialing a number on her cell phone. "Usual there are dead rats all over the kitchen by now. He tends to kill things when he gets hyper."  
"Hello, Manson residence, Winston speaking." Winston said on the other side of the line.  
"Winston, you know you don't have to say that every time someone calls."  
"Oh, HELLO MISS!" he yelled into the phone. Sam cringed.  
"Yeah, great Winston." she replied.  
"Oh, um, if your mother asked why there are dead rats in the kitchen…"  
"Don't, worry I get it," Sam smiled.  
"Good girl."  
"Winston, I'm gonna be gone away for a while,"  
"Oh, so you DID get the room with Danny!" Winston shouted clapping. Yes, he tended to yell into the phone when he got excited. "Oh, this is so exciting!"  
"We were not getting an apartment!" Sam yelled back at Winston.  
"But your Grandmoth-"  
"Gran Gran lies!" said Sam. "We were just visiting Tucker. Now we're just going on a road trip. No apartment."  
"Road trip? Your parents will certainly be- um, how do you say it? Pissed at that one. Oh, what should I tell them, Miss?" he said excitedly. He always adored helping Sam escape from her parents.  
"Just tell them I'm going on that band tour."  
"…what band?"  
"It doesn't matter- make up one!"  
"Michael Jackson it is!" Winston smiled.  
"Um, better make it Evanescence, Winston." Sam replied a bit worried of what her parents would say to a Michael Jackson concert.  
"Oh, fine." Winston rolled his eyes.  
"Tell them I'm with Danny and we both die," Sam added.  
"Very well, Miss," Winston smiled. "Ta at for now," he said hanging up the phone.  
"Hey, Sam!" Tucker called honking the horn s he pulled out his old teal station wagon. "Is this the coolest car or what?" he yelled back. The car had used to be his moms and he knew she'd murder him if anything happened to it.  
"Yeah, Tuck, totally hot!" Sam called back walking over to the car.  
"Yeah, no offence, but maybe I should drive, Tuck," Danny said throwing a blue Volcum T-shirt at him. "Remember what happened last time you drove us somewhere?"  
"…no." Tucker replied.  
"Well, I do," Danny said hoping into the driver seat as Tucker pulled the shirt over his head. "Last time you tried to drive us somewhere, we got lost in Rode Island. That's not even near Illinois!"  
"Oh, fine, Mr. keeps track of ever little mistake." Tucker rolled his eyes hopping.  
"Nose goes," Sam said putting her finger on her nose. Tucker hesitated.  
"Oh, what the hell!" he complained. "There's only two of us!"  
"Ha, you gotta ride bitch," Sam laughed pointing to the middle seat in the back of the car.  
"Oh, hor-rah." he said sarcastically. "Now remember, this is suppose to be fun, but I'm keeping my eye on you two." he said pointing to Sam as she opened the door to the front seat.   
"Tucker, you're such a mom." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"I am not-hey!" Tucker said snatching a piece of gum out of Sam's hand. "If you get any gum on the interior, and you are dead!"  
"See what I mean?" Sam smiled at Danny as he then put the key into the ignition. Sam took a moment to sink in everything around her, and then, they were gone.  
"O-kay, lets see what we got here," Tucker said taking out the map several minutes later. "It says here, we gotta take a left."  
"Left?" said Danny.  
"Right,"  
"Right," Danny answered starting to turn right.  
"No! Left, LEFT!" Tucker yelled as Danny quickly swerved to the left.  
"Give me that!" Sam yelled snatching the map out of Tucker's hands. "God, you're gonna get us all killed. You take a left onto Raven Street then turn right onto the highway."  
"Could have sworn it was a Mammoth Road." said Tucker.  
"No, Mammoth Road was the road we took when we were up at the college-" Sam stopped herself. She started laughing as Tucker blushed. He could remember, well, kinda, what happened when they went up to Amity University.  
"What's so funny?" asked Danny.  
"Nothing's funny!" Tucker said quickly.  
"Tuck ,it's okay. We can tell Danny. Danny's cool." Sam laughed.  
"Tell me what?" said Danny.  
"Fine, tell him." said Tucker. "But it's gonna scar me for life."  
Sam smiled. She could recall what happened that night perfectly. She, Danny, Valerie, and Tucker had gone to look at the colleges while Abby tagged along for the ride.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"So, you see ,Sam," Abby continued as she and Sam walked down the sidewalk that rainy night. "The government says they're trying to prevent destruction to the trees. But they are currently tearing millions of them down as we speak."  
"Those bastards" Sam said to herself.  
"I know- hey, isn't that Tucker?" she said pointing to a dark figure walking down the other side of the street.  
"Oh my god, Tucker!" Sam cried running across the street. Abby followed her. The black suit Tucker was wearing earlier for the party was now ruined. His shirt was un tucked and his tie was just barely hanging over him. Where as his glasses were lopsided just slightly.  
"Hey, beautiful," he said to her clearly not all there. "What's up in the he-zee?"  
"Tucker, what the hell have you been doing!" Sam said a bit panicked.  
"Hello, what's this?" Abby smiled pulling a Heinekens bear bottle out of his hand. "Looks like Tuck's been haven a good time."  
"Haha….you're funny. You one of those clownies?" Tucker said attempting to pick his nose.  
"Abby, we gotta get him back to the hotel," Sam said attempting to pick him up.  
"Woow, woow, woow, Sam. Your cramping my style." Tucker said slipping out of her hands.  
"Tucker, YOUR DRUNK! Style no longer exists for you at the moment!"  
"What ever. Hey gorgeous. Looking for a good time?" Tucker smiled at Abby. Sam slapped him across the face.  
"Not cool, Tuck!" Sam yelled at him. "You are going out with Valerie! Your relationship is with Valerie! And if you ditch her while drunk, by god, there will be hell to pay!"  
"How sweet, Sam. You care." Abby laughed.  
"Oh, shut up. You're the one he hit on!" Sam said picking up Tucker.  
"What can I say?" Abby grinned. "I'm hot shit."  
"You're hilarious….You mind helping me now? I have a drooling Tucker on me."  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You hit on Sam's cousin?" Danny laughed.  
"I was drunk! How was I suppose to know what the hell I was doing?" Tucker replied. "But, just as long as Valerie still doesn't know, I'm safe."  
"You never told her?" said Sam. "You both would've had a good laugh."  
"Oh, like you and Danny tell each other everything?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Well, yeah, I guess." Sam shrugged. Danny grinned nervously at her. The scar on his arm wasn't the only thing he had been hiding from Sam, and Tucker knew it. He wouldn't tell her, but he could remember perfectly what happened to him when he went up to amity university. He only wished he didn't…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Is it possible to split those two up?" an annoyed Abby said looking in the back.  
"No," Valerie smiled at Danny and Sam. "They're inseparable."  
"What are we even doing that's annoying you?" asked Sam.  
"Nothing, that's what!" said Abby. "It's bugging the crap out of me….so…quiet"  
"What's so bad about that?" Danny smiled. "Silence is golden."  
"…You sure you're eighteen?" Valerie said a bit disgusted in his comment.  
"You sure you're a real ghost hunter?" Danny smirked at her.  
"Am I gonna have to shoot your ass out of this car to prove it?" Valerie challenged taking out her ecto-grenade launcher.  
"No- NO! That's fine. I-I believe you!" Danny replied, putting up his hands. Valerie tended to be very violent when she was irritated…not to mention painful…  
"Hey, Abby. Pop quiz!" Sam smiled. "In a fight between Valerie the ghost assassin and Danny Phantom, who would win?"  
"Hhmm….my moneys on she-slayer." Abby replied..  
"Hey guys," Tucker smiled. "Look to your left." Danny, Sam, Abby, and Valerie all turned to their left to see the Amity University.  
Compared to their high school, it was four times its size. College students sat on the steps studying while other where packing up. Mostly for summer vacation.  
"It's…so…large." Tucker said in amazement.  
"Ahh, it was okay. " Abby replied stepping out of the car.  
"You know, it's almost sad," Sam said sarcastically. "Never again shall we see Lancer's sweet, smiling face in the morning."  
"Spare me," Danny said stepping out of the car.  
"Come on," Abby smiled at Sam and Valerie. "I want to go egg my old teacher's room."  
"We'll see you in a bit, okay?" Sam smiled kissing Danny.  
"You guys can make out in the car later. Lets go!" Abby said impatiently.  
"Coming," Sam smiled at Danny as she ran off to join Valerie and Abby.  
"Dude, come on," Tucker nudged him. "let's check out the campus." Danny grinned and ran off with Tucker to go 'explore'. It wasn't much of a big adventure, but it was fun for the two of them. The two of them passed by a few of the dorms, the tennis court, and a hobo on the side of the road looking for cans.  
"Man this place is crazy!" Tucker said putting a dollar into a nearby soda machine. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I cant wait for school!"  
"I'm sure you can't." Danny said as Tucker began hitting the machine.  
"Yeah- stupid machine! OW!" Tucker squealed as he kicked the machine. "GIVE-ME-MY-MOUNTAINT-DEW!"  
"Need some help?" a pleasant voice from behind them asked. Tucker and Danny turned around to find a tall girl (around their age) with dark brown hair and green eyes smiling at them. She wore a green shirt with a lack tang top over it and tight blue jeans with a white studded belt around them. "Name's Cree." she smiled walking up to Danny. "What's yours?"  
"Uh, Danny," he said shyly. Tucker walked in between the two of them.  
"Back off, man," he warned her. "He's taken."  
"Aww…that's sweet. she grinned putting a hand on her cheek. "You guys are a gay couple?"   
"No!" Danny and Tucker both replied quickly.  
"I was joking," she laughed walking closer to Danny. "You don't look gay. Well, at least you don't," she said shooting a glare at Tucker. He gave her the death look. "So, you from around here?" Cree asked Danny.  
He backed up a little. "Kinda. My girl friend, my other friends, and I are just checking out the campus."  
"Cool-Oh, shit," she said looking at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for my third date. But-" she smiled kissing Danny before he had a chance to react. Tucker looked at her blankly. "-I'll be seeing you around Danny." she smiled walking off into the different direction. The expression on Danny face stayed the same; blank.  
"That little skank!" Tucker said disgustedly as Cree kissed another guy that walked by. "That, is completely disgusting. I can't believe sh- Danny?" he said. "Danny? DANNY!"  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Danny?" Tucker yelled at his friend as he blinked back into reality. "Dude, are you even watching the road-" Sam shrieked and pointed in front of the car. Danny and Tucker looked and saw what appeared to be a rubber car tire rolling out of the woods and towards them at full speed.  
The three of them screamed as Danny swerved the car to the right as fast as he could. You can call it bad luck if you want, but the guard rails ended right were Danny had turned causing the car to flip over, toppling down the side of the hill. It went on for what seemed like hours (But was really five minutes) until finally the car came to a complete stop in the woods. It was toppled upside-down. Then, everything went silent. Nobody moved…

As fate would have it, Danny had survived and kicked open the driver's door with his right leg. He crawled out, clutching his right arm. The scar was completely red with blood running down it. He got his left foot out and just laid their on the ground, too weak to move. He let out a small groan of pain.  
"Sam….Tucker?" he said in a whisper. "Wait- SAM, TUCKER!" he said crawling over to the other side of the car. "Sam!" he yelled trying to break open the door. "Sam, can you hear me!" he yelled again. He saw her foot near the door. It wasn't moving. "SAM!" he cried and a black and purple chuck kicked open the door. "Oh god, Sam!" he said pulling her out and holding her in his arms. There was a gash of blood on the side of her forehead.  
"I heard you the first time." she said holding her head upright. Danny managed to smile at her. He was glad she was alright.  
"Sam, where's Tucker?"  
"Right here!" Tucker replied as another car door was kicked to the side. "Oh my god," he laughed limping over to Danny and Sam. "…we're alive!" he laughed again. "We're alive! OH THANK GOD, HE LOVE US!- WHAT THE SHIT?" he said looking at his car. He knelt down. Before it. "My car…." he whispered as a tear trickled down his face.  
"Tucker?" Sam asked getting up.  
"My…my car." he said a bit louder.   
Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Tuck, it's okay-"  
"MY CAR!" he shouted and turned to Danny in rage. "Do you see that?" he pointed at his car. He was loosing his cool.  
"Tuck-" Danny started.  
"THAT'S MY CAR!" he shouted in Danny's face again. "THAT'S MY CAR-"  
"Tuck, it was an accident-"  
"THAT'S MY CAR! DO YOU SEE-"  
"I SEE THE FUCKIN' CAR!" Danny yelled at him. "I'M NOT BLIND!"  
"Danny, Tucker, stop it!" Sam shouted stepping between the two of them. "Both of you!"  
"He thrashed my-"  
"Tucker," Sam smiled calmly. "I see the car, and it's not very pretty. But you are forgetting something."  
"What?" Tucker said sharply.  
"It was not Danny's fault, Tuck." she said more calmly. "He did not summon that rolling tire that hit us."   
Tucker backed up. He turned around then spun back and punched Danny in the face. He toppled over.  
"WHAT THE-"  
"You summoned that tire!" Tucker yelled at him.  
"Tuck, now you're just acting ridiculous-" Danny said walking over to him to him.  
"I mean it. WE JUST GOT HIT BY A TIRE! A FREAKEN TIRE FROM HELL, AND YOU SUMMONED IT!"  
"YOU BLAMING ME THAT YOUR CAR GOT DISTRIOD BY A RUBBER WHEEL?"  
"YES, YES I AM!" Tucker yelled. Danny looked at him in disgust and punched him in the face. Tucker toppled over onto the dry dirt.  
"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Sam yelled at them. They were scared. Just as scared as she was and didn't know what do to. She hated seeing them like this. But they wouldn't listen to her. They just kept yelling at each other. She shook her head, walked around to the back of the car and tripped. Sam, you spazz, she thought as she brushed herself off. She looked behind the car where she had fallen and gasped.  
"Danny, Tucker, get over here!" she yelled at them. But the two of them were so busy bickering they didn't move. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Finally, the tow stopped and ran over to Sam.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked.  
"Look at that," she said pointing behind the car. "Tell me what you see."  
Danny and Tucker looked and scratched their heads.  
"Noting," said Danny.  
"Exactly. We were rolling down that hill for a while, and there's no tracks." she said pointing into the woods. "No skid marks, nothing."  
Tucker knelt down behind the car. "That's impossible," he said looking at it in disbelief. Sam got up and walked over to the tree they had passed. They were fine. No dents. As if the car was always there in that part of the woods they were standing in. she walked into the woods where the car had come from. That would probably lead the way out. Danny and Tucker followed behind her, for fear of getting lost themselves. A few miles into the woods. Nothing. What the hell was this? Where were they?  
Not long after that, they heard an explosion from the direction they came from. They three of them froze.  
"What the hell was that!" said Tucker. Sam and Danny stood still. He clutched her hand in his. Then, out of no where, one of the station wagon's tires fell right in front of Tucker. "OH WHAT THE HELL!" Tucker shouted. Sam bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Tucker spotted her. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing," she said continuing to walk into the woods. She jumped back into Danny.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"Big-cliff." she stuttered. "Really-really-really-big-cliff!" Tucker wound his index finger around his ear to say she's crazy. Danny rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Sam. She was right. They were standing on the edge of a cliff.  
Tucker shook his head. "No." he just said. "NO, no, no, no, no. what is going on?"  
"Guys…" Sam started. "…where are we?"

_ ….and so it begins….OH, I AM SO EVIL! Danny accidentally cheated on Sam? Suckage for him. Where are they, what is going on? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THIS! IM WRITING IT! Tune in soon for chapter four. THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS GUYS!  
Stay Cool,  
**-I Break For Ghost  
**_


	4. Underhill, Brooks Underhill

_That's right, bitches! Lisa's back and ready to rock your fanfic world! WOOT WOOT! Oh, guess what? AMITY PARK IS IN Louisiana! WHO'DA THOUGHT! So from now on, they're in Louisiana. I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far and just, you know, all that good stuff. Yeah, it wasn't much of a cheat Danny did with Cree, but, hey, little things piss of Sam, so it'll have to do : ). _

NOTE:

purpledog100: No, you see, you were sadly mistaken. When it says Sam tells Winston "Tell them I'm with Danny and we both die," she was simply saying that if Winston tells, her and Winston will both be in trouble with her parents. Causing Sam and Winston to "die" so to speak. Sam for running off with Danny, and Winston for not stopping her. Sorry if we had a mix up there : ). Now, we're all cool? Neat-o, on with the story!

ENJOY CHAPER 4!

**Chapter 4  
All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues**

"What do we do now? WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?" Tucker shouted grabbing Danny's shoulders.

"Tucker-"

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!"

"Tuck-"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"TUCKER, COOL IT!" Danny said shaking his friend. "No one is going to die!"

"Yes we are!" Tucker wined.

"Wow….I know I usually enjoy seeing others in pain, but, this is ridiculous" Sam said looking at Tucker in disgust.

"Tuck, look," Danny started, trying to calm down his friend. "No one is going to die. I promise you that. But we need to stick togeth-" Not listening to a word her boyfriend was saying, Sam started to wonder off on her own. They were already lost as it was, was a little stroll really going to hurt anybody? Well, she didn't care anyway.

A few minutes went by, then hours, and Sam was still wandering. But how could anyone keep track of time in these woods? They were so quiet. A small squirrel crawled out of a hole in one of the trees. Sam smiled at it slightly, then a claw grabbed the squirrel back into the hole. Sam jumped back. There was a yelp, then all that came out of the hole was a little piece of brownish fur. A bit freaked out by the squirrel thing, (not to mention getting bored) she called for Danny. 

"Danny?" she shouted, unaware of how faraway from him she was. "….Tucker?" she called again. "DANNY, TUCKER!" she shouted once more. But no answer. "IS ANY ONE IN THIS PLACE ALIVE!" she shouted. No one answered. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Not so Far, Far Away In The Forest….**

"Sam!" Danny called floating up in the air looking for her. "Sam?"

"How many calls is it gonna take for you to finally realize she can't here you?" Tucker asked scratching his butt. "And that she's totally lost?"

"She's **NOT** lost, she-"

"Just can't here you?" Tucker finished his sentence. Danny rolled his eyes and continued calling

"You know, I saw something on TV before that was just like this, sorta."

"What was it called?" he said floating back to the ground.

"Ahh…I'm not sure. But the people on this plane crashed on this island and got lost there. Then they found out there was some kind of monster there and- oh my god." Tucker widened his eyes. "THE MONSTER ATE SAM!"

"Tucker," Danny said rolling his eyes again. "There's no such thing as mon- well, I shouldn't say that."

"Oh, what if they come after me- Danny?" Tucker said looking around. His friend had disappeared. "Danny? DANNY!"

"BOO" Danny said re-appearing behind him.

"AHH! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" Tucker yelled putting his hands on his head. Danny started laughing hysterically. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Danny" Tucker smirked.

"I thought so." hey smiled switching back to his regular form.

**Going Back To Sam….**

"Oh, goodie," she said sarcastically to herself, pulling her foot out of a pile of mud. "I'm lost in some creepy woods where living things do not exist, the feeling in my feet is gone, and, to make matters worse, I've started talking to myself. Hmm, can my day get any better?" She smiled stepping over a tree root. But she bumped into someone, she did not expect.

Staring her in the eyes was a boy, no more than a year older than her, wearing a black top hat with a red feather sticking out of it. Underneath his hat was thick, luscious, black hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and suit coat over it, and black pin stripped plants and extremely shiny black shoes. His hands were covered with black leather gloves and in his right hand was a black cane that had an amethyst jewel on the top. He was truly a dream man, and extremely British.

"Hello," he greeted her in his deep voice.

"Um…hi," Sam said shyly.

"Are you, by chance, lost?" he gave her a charming .

"Me-lost? No, no, I'm not- yes, I'm extremely lost at the moment." she blurted out. He laughed slightly and gave her a sexy grin. She flushed.

"Sam?" Danny said called out, coming out of a section of woods nearby her.

"Danny!" she smiled rushing over to him. Tucker came out after Danny and took a good look at the boy.

"Yo, who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, terribly sorry," he laughed. "Underhill," he said sticking out his hand towards Tucker. " The name's Brooks Underhill."

"Tucker" Tucker said sticking out his hand. "Or Tuck, or Tuckeroony."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Brooks laughed.

"Danny," Danny replied, but didn't stick out his hand to shake Brooks's. Brooks lowered his hand and gave Danny a friendly nod.

"And if its all the same to you, I don't believe I caught your name," Brooks smiled turning to Sam.

"Sam," she returned the smiled shaking his hand.

"Short for Samantha I take?" he gave her the sexy grin again. Sam flushed again. Danny glared at Brooks until he let go of Sam's hand. He didn't trust Brooks at all. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off. But, was it his ghost sense? It was hard to tell. Mabey it was just a bad vive cause he seemed threatened by Brooks. But one can never be too sure.

"So, what are you doing in this barren place of silence death?" Tucker smiled.

"I walked," Brooks replied smiling

"Oh," Tucker said slightly confused. "Um, okay."

"You all look beaten up, what happened?" Brooks said slightly concerned.

"Oh, yeah, we were attacked by a tire form hell." Tucker replied as if it was perfectly normal.

"A…tire, from hell?" Brooks repeated a bit baffled.

"Yeah, came out of the woods, hit our car and sent it tumbling down the hill. It was, like, crazy, man."

"Uh-hu…so, you're trying to tell me a flying tire came at your car and knocked it off the road?" Brooks bit his lower lip smiling. "Don't you think that's a bit of an…odd story?"

"Hey, we're not crazy!" Sam interrupted. "We are merely victims of a crazed tire from hell accident….Oh my god, we ARE crazy!"

Brooks chuckled. "I don't think you're crazy."

"…you don't?" said Sam.

"Oh, no my dear. I do indeed believe your story completely. Same thing happened to a van somewhere up in New England." Brooks stated.

"Okay…." said Tucker.

"My, that's quiet a gash you got there, old chap," Brooks said studding Danny's arm.

"Oh-no, it's nothing." Danny replied pulling his arm away.

"I could have my butler look at it. He was once a doctor during Word War II"

"I don't know-"

"Please, I insist," Brooks smiled.

"Well, I guess so-" 

"Excellent," Brooks beamed. "Uh, but first I have to phone my father." he moaned taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. Brook's father talked so loud they could hear the whole conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" his father shouted.

"Look, I was just calling in to say I'm bringing-"

"People? You already know your uncle's visiting. Oh, Jesus, you son of a bitch. don't you learn!"

"Father, they're hurt-"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE?"

"I don't give a damn what you care! I just don't want you murdering anyone once they come into the house!"

"You bastard... That old bitch gave birth to a little-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MUMMY THAT WAY!" He shouted into the phone. There was a small CLICK and his father's voice was gone. Tucker, Danny, and Sam looked at each other as Brooks turned around smiling at them.

"Lovely man, my father. Once you get to know him."

"...I'm sure" Tucker nodded.

"Come," he smiled. "I'll show you the way there." Brooks turned on his heal and the others followed. Although, they weren't completely sure they should go.

_HAHA, you know who Brooks was talking about when he mentioned that accident with the New England People. THAT WAS ME! The same thing happened to me when I was going up to the beach. Some tire came out of the woods and hit the car. Only differences, I didn't die: ). This chapter was kind-o odd.. Brooks is totally hot, but what's up with him and Sam ; ). Danny's jealous of course. But only one more question…who's Brook's mysterious uncle? Well, we're just gonna have to stay and find out. I invite you to come along, and, um…yeah..  
Reviewers are cool,  
-I Break For Ghost_


	5. The Spider And The Fly

: _So, you have accepted my offer to come? How pleasant. (YAY, PEOPLE LIKE ME!) Sorry. Well, we're about to enter Underhill Manner, so, Readers beware, for things aren't always as they seem ; ). _

**Purpledog100: OOOH! Amity Park in Minnesota? Could be, maybe, but, it wouldn't make sense to me! 'Cause in Memory Blank, on the globe they show, Mr. Lancer was pointing where Amity Park was on it, and it looked like it was Louisiana. And , in Bitter Reunions, Jack said it was a FOUR DAY DRIVE to Wisconsin. Four day drive when you live in Minnesota and Wisconsin is right next door? I don't think so. BOO YEAH I DEFIED YOU! But, who knows, we could be both totally wrong. Plus, I've made too many changes as it is, so I'm still sticking with the Louisiana theory : ). don't you just love these stupid little conversation we have before each chapter? I simply adore it!**

Once again it is excellent to see all of you here and um, yes, welcome aboard.  
ENJOY!

**Chapter 5  
The Spider And The Fly**

"So, where exactly are we going?" Tucker asked ducking under a tree branch.

"To my house of course," Brooks replied swinging his cane onto his shoulder like a toy soldier. "Where else would I be taking you?" Tucker didn't answer. He kept walking on like the rest of them did. 

A few minutes went by and without warning, it started to rain like crazy. Sam put her hands over her head and Tucker started swatting away all the mosquitoes that attempted to bite his face. And although it was pouring, Brooks still walked like a gentlemen.

"This place any farther!" Danny had to shout through the loud thud of the rain against the trees.

"Just a bit," Brooks smiled. "Not that far from here."

"Personally, I don't think he even knows where he is." Tucker said to Sam.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to trust me," Brooks smiled. Tucker winced. He didn't think he had heard him. Brooks moved a couple of tree branches out of the way, and a huge Blue castle was sitting in the midst of the woods.

"Oh, here we are." he smiled holding the tree branch for Tucker and Sam to pass by. He grinned at her as she passed him and let go of the branch before Danny had a chance to step by. It hit him straight in the face and he hit the ground. Danny rubbed his nose as he got up to his feet and glared at Brooks, then he went off to join the others.

The castle was guarded by a huge black gate. Brooks strolled across the muddy road towards the head of the gate where a little voice box was perched on the side. Brooks walked up to it and held down one of the little black buttons.

"Niles," Brooks spoke into the box. "Open the gate."

"…Who is this?" a nasally voice came out of the box.

Brooks winced at the voice. "It's Brooks, Niles."

"Brooks…Brooks…AH, yes! The young Master Underhill!" the voice said again. "…What are you doing in the rain?"

"Oh, just open the bloody gates," Brooks groaned.

"Right-eo! Open the gates commander!" The voice finally replied as the gates shot open. Brooks nodded towards the others and they made their way onto the cold wet cobble stone pathway. There was a banner hanging on the side of the door with a griffin standing on its hind legs that read "Underhill Manner".

"So, how long this castle been here exactly?" Sam asked as Brooks fumbled his keys.

"As far as I know of, my whole life." he said turning the door knob open and stepping inside. Once Danny, Sam, and Tucker stepped in after him, Brooks carefully closed the door shut and took of his hat and shook it. Tucker, Sam, and Danny stared at the inside with aw. Everything was either marble, or silver. And there was two flights of stairs leading up to the second floor.

"Man, this place makes your house look like shit," Tucker grinned at Sam. She rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head.

"Alright, look." Brooks said facing them. "My uncle from my mum's side is visiting today, and my Dad's very bad tempered. It's best if we try not to make any noi-"

"HELLO, MASTER UNDERHILL!" A bald man with a scruffy mustache beamed popping in front of Brooks. He was wearing a black tux and had on white gloves. "Lovely to see you sir!"

"Niles, shut your bloody track!" Brooks whispered to his butler. "Don't let my father hear-"

"Oooh, that's a nasty cut you got there, lad." he said popping in front of Danny. "tell me, does it hurt when I do this?" he asked poking it.

"Ouch" Danny said touching his arm. "That hurt!"

"Well, of course it did, you're clearly in pain!" Niles shook his head taking out a white handkerchief.

"Niles, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Brooks asked shaking his head.

"Yo, who's this dude?" Tucker asked pointing to the butler.

"That's General Niles Alistair Stratford to you, sonny!" He pointed to Tucker. "I didn't spend ten years in the British military to be called dude by some ruffian like yourself you know!"

"Niles, please, you're making a scene!" Brooks begged.

"Oh, nonsense. You, hold still." he said to Danny pulling the handkerchief around his arm.

"Wait- no! what are you do-" was the last words Danny could say before Niles tied the handkerchief tightly around his arm, and all that came out of his mouth after words, was a very weak "…ow."

"Niles you idiot!" Brooks shouted.

"Feel any better?" Niles smiled at Danny.

"What the…surprisingly yes," Danny said touching his arm.

"Oh, best you not touch it, could be infected. OH! I'll get my medical kit!" Niles said gleefully running out of the room.

Brooks shook his head in embarrassment. "Are you alright? Terribly sorry about Niles. Buffoon still thinks Britain's at war."

"No, no, its fine, really," Danny said moving his arm.

"So, he was a General to?" asked Sam.

"Are you kidding? No, to my knowledge, he was just a doctor. But the loon thinks he was a General. Good lord, it's sad you know. It consumes him so."

"He was in fact, a General, son." A man in a gray suit and a blue cane said coming down one of the flights of stairs. His gray hair was slicked back and the expression on his face was blank and his eye brows narrowed. "To all your knowledge. What in god's name could you possibly know?" he said coming face-to-face with his son.

"I know plenty things. More than you could possibly know, Father." Brooks said bitterly.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you little spawn of satin!" His father spat hitting brooks face with the back of his hand. Brooks looked up at his father and spat at him. His father's eyes widened. "Son, do you mind if I speak to you in private?" he said glaring at Danny, Sam, and Tucker as he pulled his on into another room.

"So…that's The rich kids Dad?" Tucker nodded.

"I expected nothing more." Danny Narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Daniel. My Brother-in-law isn't such a bad man, once you get to know him." a deep voice said from behind Danny. He spun around to see a tall man with silver hair slicked back into a pony tail and a silk black suit with a gray shirt and red bow-tie. His long black slacks stopped just above his pointed black dress shoes.

Tucker and Sam gasped slightly as Danny clutched his fists In anger and glared at the man. "Plasmius,"

"Oh, Daniel, we've been through so much together. Just call me Vlad." he grinned turning to Tucker. "Oh, yes, the young Master Foley. Daniel's 'side kick,' as I remember?"

"I like to think of it as, hero in training." Tucker replied.

"I'm sure you do. Though I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you killed yet. Oh, well done Daniel. Ten points for you." Vlad Clapped his hands slowly as he turned to face Sam. "Aw, Miss Manson, pleasure to see you again." he smiled.

"Believe me, the pleasures all mine," Sam said sarcastically.

"Still the jokester I see?" Vlad folded his arms.

"A HA-You have no idea." she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Plasmuis?" Danny asked.

"What, I'm not aloud to visit my nephew on my own time?" Vlad asked noticing the handkerchief over Danny's arm. A grin stretched across his face. "Oh, what's this? Did we happen to hurt our self? A paper cut perhaps?" Vlad smiled as Danny's eyes flared bright green. "Ooooh, the scary eyes," Vlad smirked. "Careful now, Daniel. Remember what happens when you play with fire." He said as his eyes flashed red.

"I've taken you down before." Danny informed Vlad.

"Well, you mustn't be doing such a magnificent job." Vlad smiled scratching the beard on his chin. "Because if you haven't noticed, I keep coming back."

Danny readied a plasma blast in his left hand that was down, but Sam held it back and hid it behind his back.

Vlad must have seen her because he chuckled slightly to himself and looked at Danny. "You might want to listen to your girlfriend, Daniel." Vlad advised him. "Wouldn't want to give away our little secret, would we now?" he smiled as a horn blew from outside.

"Aw, that must be my ride." Vlad grinned.

"Awww, that's sweet. You're Mom came to pick you up?" Danny grinned folding his arms.

"Hilarious, Daniel." Vlad rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door. "Oh, and speaking of which," he smiled as he opened the door. "Tells yours I said, hi," With that, he closed the door and left. There was complete and utter silence after that.

"So…Vlad's related to Brooks?" Sam said to them.

Tucker looked at Danny. "You okay dude?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Danny replied as Niles came running back in with the medical kick.

"I'm back!" he smiled. "And look at this! It comes with your choice of either Spider Man or Fairly Odd Parents band-aids!"

_I love all the butlers I make up : ). So, Vlad is the mysterious uncle, we all agree on that? Now, this chapter was pretty fun to do, because I love Vlad. He is like, evil to the max! BOO YEAH! You don't get any eviler than that you know! Well, I hope we all enjoyed this one and will stick around for chapter 6 COMING SOON! Now, I'm gonna go eat some Oreos and start working on chapter 6. Sound good? Awesome! THANKS MY REVIEWERS, YOU KICK AI-SS! WOOT WOOT!  
Your fellow friend and fanatic  
-I Break For Ghost  
_


	6. Authors Note

To whom this chapter may concern,

As I have recalled, I have not updated this since August, unfortunalty, why you might ask? I'VE BEEN HAVING A FUCKIN WRITERS BLOCK! OKAY DAMN IT! So I went on to write Murder Damage while I thought of something, but I got so into that one, I sorta forgot about what I was SUPPOSE to be doing, and I am sorry. And secondly, a word to a (how should I put this?) "dear Friend".

I know I suck writing! and "FYI" you "unsatisfied customer" you asshole! thanks for telling me. I'm totally one hundred percent motivated. Actually, thank you for your honest opinion, . Yes, I know you ghost go threw the car, but you can at least be some-what courteous and let them go by! But then again, you wouldn't know what that is. Your very well opinionated, and thats a good quality, enjoy the rest of your day . cough cough… ass hole

and one to Purpledog100:

OH MY GOD, WE WERE BOTH WRONG! I think Amity park is i in Montana! (its definatly in the north west I know that for a fact!)

And one last to ZT:

You called my other story, Murder Damage, Spiff,y I LOVE YOU! haha,

Once again, sorry I'm an asshole and I didnt update like I should have . BUT THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

OH, BY THE WAY chapter six, WILL come the week after the DP movie, I promise you that!

Don't be pissed

I Break For Ghosts


	7. The Hunter's Shadow

_Can I have a show of hands that watched Ultimate Enemy and then went online to talk about it afterwards? HAHA, It was awesome, but it kinda pissed me off though. Hello, WHERE WAS THE DANNY AND SAMNESS! I DINT SEE ANY! Uhg, never trust an owl. He lies about Danny Phantom AND how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. HOYL CRAP EMBER WAS FAT, IN MY OWN OPINION SCARRIEST PART OF THE MOVIE! Lunch Lady and Box Ghost?……"eww"_

Purpledog100: HAHA! I LOVE YOU! Yes, I thought my response was quit good if I do say so myself. Oh and guess freaken what! AMITY PARK ISN'T IN Minnesota OR Louisiana!¿CRAZY! I think so! It's in the North Western hemisphere. Kirsten thinks in California, you know crazy Kirsten- well you don't, but that's not the point. She MAY be right. HOLY MOSES! We must find out WHERE it is. TO THE BAT CAVE!

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, all who think differently suck donkey dick **

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 6  
The Hunter's Shadow**

There was complete and utter silence between the three friends and the odd butler. Sam bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to say while Tucker stared at his hiking boots as they swished around the marble floor.

Niles decided to break the awkward silence. "…I'm guessing you'd like a Fairly Odd Parents one? Lovely choice, these new ones glow in the dark-"

"Um, Niles," Tucker stopped him. "Where'd Brooks go-"

"Family matters, none of your business!" Niles cut him off tossing Danny a band-aid. Danny put it in his pocket. He didn't think the tiny band aid was going to help him at the moment.

Tucker starched his chin and stared at Niles suspiciously. "…What_ kind _of family matters?"

"None of your concern!" Niles said quickly. "Ask again and I shall have you thrown out!"

"That won't be necessary, Niles," Brooks said coming back into the room. There was a bit of blood on his lip. Tucker twitched his own lip upward.

Sam nudged him. "Shut it," she whispered.

"…What?" Brooks asked him.

"Uh…you got a spot." Tucker finally said.

"What? Oh, yes, well," he said wiping the blood from his cheek. "Sorry about that, _delay_."

"Oh no, no, it was cool," Tucker said.

"Perhaps." Brooks narrowed his eyes. "Well, the storm has gotten worse, so I think it would be best if you all stay the night."

"Wow, uh, I don't now," Danny jumped into the conversation. He knew just as well as the others they needed somewhere to go, but he didn't trust Brook at all.

"Please, I insist," Brooks said with a friendly smiled.

Danny turned to Tucker and Sam. "What do you guys think?"

"Hey, I'm cool with it if you are," said Tucker.

"Same here," Sam replied.

"Then it's settled!" Brooks said excitedly before Danny had a chance to open his mouth. "But, we might need some help with what you're wearing though. No one should have to walk around in ripped clothing,"

"Oh, no, that's oka-"

"AUSTIN!" Brooks shouted at the top of his lungs. Danny, Tucker and Sam winced. Brooks had quite a nasally, annoying voice when he shouted. Much like Paullina's.

As he called, a man in a pink blouse and tight blue jeans appeared in the room. He had thick curly blond hair, pink glitter on his lips (cherry flavored) and his outfit was completed with a sparkly, blue man scarf.

"Yeah, what do you need, Hun?" he said to them. "We're gonna have to hurry this up though, Queer eye for the Straight guy is on, and don't get me started on that, girlfriend!"

"Sam, Tucker, Danny, meet Austin. Austin, meet Sam, Tucker, and Danny." Brooks said.

"Hey, how do you do?" he shook their hands. "Oh, love your shoes, Sam. They're scrumptious!"

"Um…thank you?" she smiled a bit confused.

"Don't mind Austin, Sam. He used to be a fashion designer,"

"What do you mean, _used to_?" Austin snapped his fingers. "Okay, lets see what we're dealing with," he said scanning the three of them with his eyes. "….Brooks, baby doll. They look like they were beaten up with an ugly stick."

"Oh, thanks," Tucker frowned.

"Oh, chin up, Hun," Austin smiled. "Because with me at your side, you will be taught the meaning of flair!"

"…Okay?" said Sam.

"Oh…exciting," Tucker shrugged and tried to smile. He wasn't so sure he was going to be able to contain that much, "flair".

"Oh, you bet, Hun! Now, before we get started, I'll show you to the guest rooms. Follow, me!" Austin San gleefully skipping down into one of the halls.

"Rooms? SWEET! I CALL TOP BUNK!" Tucker cried running after Austin.

Danny, and Sam exchanged looks of disgust.

"Should we follow him?" Sam asked a bit hesitate.

Danny grinned. "We could just as easily steal a car and drive away," Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt collar as she dragged him down the hall to look for Tucker.

They had passed so many doors, hallways, it was like a carnival fun house without the creepy carnies that smell like cabbage. **_(A/N: haha, carnies scare the shit out of me….not sure why, maybe it's just their very small hands.)_**

"We've been down this hallway already," Sam said looking at the portraits on the wall. "I'm pretty sure we're lost."

"We're not lost," Danny replied. " I know exactly where we're going. See, their foot prints are on the ground.

"…Danny…those are our footprints," Sam sighed.

"DANNY, SAM!" they heard Tucker's voice call. "GET OVER HERE, QUICK!"

"Tucker!" Danny panic as he grabbed Sam and flew down under the floor.

"Wow," Sam said as they raced towards the room Tucker was in. "It might have been a lot easier if we had thought of that earlier."

Danny rolled his eyes and popped back up into a room where Tucker was happily bouncing on the giant bed that took up almost half the room (which was pretty huge).

"You guys have got to try this!" he laughed. "This bed is so friggen huge!"

Danny sighed a sigh of relief as he switched back to his normal form.

"THIS is what you wanted us here for?" Sam folded her arms in disgust. "Well, at least you and your inner child are getting along nicely today, Tuck,"

"GOD, I LOVE THIS FREAKEN BED!" Tucker bounced up and down. He finally lost his balance and landed smack dab in on the floor. Danny and Sam cringed. "Uh…that was fun, but, I'm gonna go change into this stuff Brooks gave me," he said walking into the guest bathroom.

Danny shuttered at the name.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You gonna piss on about that all night, or can we all at least _try _to get some sleep?"

"Piss on about what?" Danny said sharply.

"Yeah, like you don't know. Ever since we've met Brooks, you've been acting like a total ass,"

"What?" said Danny. "I've been acting like an ass? What about him,_ little Miss Samantha_? Everyone could clearly see he was totally into you,"

Sam flushed. "He was just being polite. Besides," she smiled. "I can't help it if a guys hot- I mean charming,"

"THIS is what I'm talking about!" Danny snapped at her.

"Oh, go cry to uncle Vlad," Sam rolled her eyes.

"What does Vlad have to do with this-"

"Vlad has everything to do with this!" she pointed at him. "One of the main reasons you won't try to accept him is because he just _happens_ to be related to your arch enemy."

"How do we know we can really trust this guy?" said Danny. "He just appears out of nowhere and invites us here. Something's up with this guy, whether he's a ghost or not!"

"Oh really?" Sam folded her arms. "And what exactly do you purpose to do about that?"

"What I do best," Danny smiled. "Snoop around,"

"Danny, you're acting ridiculous,"

"Sam, you've seen that guy, he's clearly weird,"

"Oh yeah, and you're perfectly normal," Sam said sarcastically. Danny shot a look at her.

"Say that again!" he yelled at her. "Go ahead, say it again, I DARE YOU!"

Sam smiled. "YOU call yourself _normal?_ YOU are the biggest freak I've ever seen! Which is sad, seeing is how many carnivals I've been to!**_(A/N: haha, I couldn't resist with the carnival thing,)_** Not to mention you're incredibly close-minded and probably the biggest asshole I've ever met,"

"Oh yeah!" Danny smirked. "Well, if I'm as big an asshole as you think I am, why are you even going out with me?"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't!" she snapped walking to the door.

"Well, fine!" he yelled back.

"FINE!" she ended slamming the door. With an immediate sense of guilt, Danny walked over to the door.

"Sam, I-" he started. "Oh come on, Sam, I didn't mean-" But nothing. With still no reply or come back, Danny kicked the door angrily. "WELL, FINE! JUST….DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"TA-DA!" Tucker said coming out of the bathroom with a black bathrobe on and a pipe in his hand. "Check it out Danny, I'm _playboy_!" Danny glared at him and slumped down on the giant bed.

"You piss off Sam?" he asked smoking the pipe.

"Unfortunately yes," Danny sighed.

"Ah, she'll get over it. Plus…._the Sun will come out, tomorrow,_" Tucker sang. "_Bet your bottom dollar that, tomorrow, she won't be pi--issed!_"

"I have a bad feeling she will be," Danny frowned walking out the door into his own guest room. He didn't bother turning on the light when he entered. He just threw off his shirt and slumped unto his bed. This road trip had been a mistake since the beginning.

It wasn't until later on when he burst up from his bed a blue mist poured out from his mouth. He switched to ghost mode, but before he had a chance to react, a net soared threw the air and caught him within it.

"At last, my pray," a deep voice said coming into to the moonlight. "I've finally got you right where I want you,"

"Skulker?" Danny gasped (GASP!). "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Skulker. "Skulker never forgets his pray! And to think, you were stupid enough to actually come into the Ghost Zone!"

Danny's eyes widened. "What? This isn't the Ghost Zone,"

"Perhaps, one would think," Skulker smiled. "But the Ghost Zone is not all pretty green swirls and mist, as you see it. Some areas are more complex than others."

Danny burst out form the net and punched Skulker into the wall. "Sorry, pal. But I try my best to avoid reunions."

"Is that the best you can do, ghost child?" Skulker laughed as he fired a ghost ray at Danny. He leaped up to dodge the ray and hit the bed, causing it to explode.

"OH, COME ON!" Danny complained. "Mine was a water bed!" Skulker grinned and leaped up, rapping his hand around Danny's neck.

"As much as I would love kicking your ass throughout the Ghost Zone, I have a tight schedule to keep. My master has told me to destroy you without using corny jokes. Unfortunately, I have failed the first part, so I'll just have to skip to part two," he sighed sending out an electrical shock into Danny's body. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Skulker smiled as he readied his ghost bazooka. "Say good-bye, ghost child,"

_Oohh…cliffhanger. Not really though, but okay. So…that place is in the Ghost Zone? What in god's holy name is going on? Is it true, or is Skulker just crazy? Well, we're just all gonna have to wait for chapter seven-er, I mean EIGHT! TA TA, time to get me some Oreos,  
**-I Break For Ghost  
**_


	8. Early Mornings

_**GASP some people actually like the story!…you're lying, this is cruel joke. I refuse to believe people think it has a "good plot line", "Its awesome" and that "you love it"…..its lies….ALL FRIGGEN LIES!**_

Purpledog100: back from the bat cave! HAHA, no, you don't know Kirsten, well, maybe you do know her from her name on here, anyway, shes cool….if you like those kinds of people... Still no sign of where Amity Park, gotta get my homework on that done. Too bad I cant really read with my black eye /. Yeah, that's a longer story.

**confuzzlingmailpiratelord: **HAHAH! Kirsten, you friggen son of a bitch! You logged yourself in! I love you!!

_**the sleep warrior: **aww…don't cry…seriously don't. NO CRYING ALOUD IN THE REVIEWS!…fine, you can cry, but just a tidbit. Wait-OH YEAH! I did review your story! The one when you gave us choices on what to review. So I said good, but then I was like…"well… the box ghost is ugly, WE GOT TWO!" Haha, ah jeez, a review for review, thanks, it helped boost my self esteem. AHH!_

**inuyashapup:**EEEK, you like it? I FEEL SPECIAL! THANKS A BUNDLE!

**DannyFentonIsMyHomeboy:**…no, they don't all tie together in some way Shut up, you're giving it away -oops, did I say that aloud? Haha, just kidding!

Right, getting to the story,

**Chapter 7  
Early Mornings**

Danny quivered in fear. He felt like a small mouse caught in a trap, and it seemed as if his luck had run out. But as fate would have it, a jazzy little ring tone started to play on the cyber hunter's left arm.

"What, what is this!" Skulker questioned the PDA. "1:30 a.m., go to the library to check out book on purple back gorilla…AGAIN!" he yelled as he soured up into the ceiling, and the net that had bestowed Danny inside it had raced up to return to its master.

He sighed a sigh of relief. At least that was over, whatever that was. But things weren't even beginning to make sense. Why did Skulker say Brook's mansion was in the Ghost Zone? And if it was true, how did it even get inside it, and why hadn't his ghost sense been going off like crazy? Danny was filled with confusing (and indeed hunger, ghost hunting builds up quite an appetite,) and didn't think he was going to find any answers tonight. So he decided to rest and figure this whole thing out tomorrow.

Morning had finally came and light was seeping through into the room to awake weary dreamers. And before Danny even had a chance to react, the sheets were ripped off him and he was kicked off his bed.

It was Tucker. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he said excitedly. Danny rubbed his face and turned to the clock resting on the burro.

"Tuck…uh it's six in the morning….go back to sleep," he moaned pulling the covers on the ground over himself.

Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled Danny to his feet. "Throw on something, ANYTHING! We're getting out of here!"

"No…not possible," Danny shook his head. "We're kind of car less at the moment if you haven't noticed,"

A grin stretched across Tucker's face. "Not anymore,"

"What?" 

"Throw on some pants and a shirt and I'll explain," Tucker replied racing to the door. Danny unzipped his pants, a little unsure of what was going on, and put on the pair Tucker threw at his face. He then dashed out the door and followed Tucker who was skipping merrily down the halls. The last time Danny could remember Tucker being this happy was last night when he was jumping up and down on the giant bed.

Tucker leaped into Sam's bedroom and shook her furiously. "Sam, get your ass out of bed! we're hitten' the road!"

"…uh..no, Danny, get off," Sam groaned pulling her sheets over her head. Tucker rolled his eyes and kicked Sam off the bed. Danny cringed as her body fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow! My ass!" Sam groaned.

"You can have your sex dreams about Danny later," Tucker said throwing an outfit at her head. "We gotta ago!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Did you break something?"

"No!" Tucker retorted. "…yes, but that's not the point! We have a car now!"

Sam reached for her shirt, then looked at the two of the. "….do you mind?" she asked them.

"No," Danny shook his head. Tucker grabbed his friend and the two spun around.

"How'd you get a car when we're stuck in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked pulling on her shirt.

"I didn't," Tucker beamed excitedly. "Brooks gave us one." Danny cringed. God damn that name, he though. God damn it to hell!

"Cool," she said, though she didn't sound as amused as Tucker. "What kind is it?"

"Sam as my old one," Tucker grinned. "its got the same color, bumper sticker and everything,"

"What?" Danny asked. How could Brooks possibly know everything about the car? It style, its color. How the hell did he know.

"Can we turn around now?" Tucker asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled on her pants. "If you must-" she stopped as she slipped on her pants. "SHIT! My ass!" she yelled. Danny and Tucker came running over to her.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"SAY SOMETIHNG!" yelled Tucker.

Sam bit her lip. Then her groan turned into a laugh. "O my god," she laughed. "I'm an asshole," Tucker and Danny joined in.

"No you're not," Tucker smiled helping her up to her feet.

"You're just retarded!" Niles said popping up next to Tucker. Tucker fell to the ground in horror.

"Uh, Niles," Sam half said-half asked. "Um…how'd you get in here, exactly?"

"Same as you," he replied helping up Tucker. "I walked in the door. Young Master Brooks has requested your presence in the hallway on the first floor,"

_"NILES!"_ a voice called over the speakers. Brooks father.

"Yes, Sir?"

_"I asked for strawberry yogurt! You gave me lime!"_

"Well, of course I did," Niles answered. "Lime is better,"

_"FIX IT!"_

Niles sighed. "Right-eo," the short butler waddled out of the room. The three friends starred at each other a moment and then walked out of the room down the halls. Tucker frolicked down the hall, eager to get his car back. Danny looked at Sam, uncertain of what to say. They had quite the awkward night, and he didn't know if trying to talk about it was going to make the situation better, or worse. Perhaps it would be for the best if he would just say nothing at all. And yet…

Danny opened his mouth slowly, then closed it again. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said.  
_...Shit, that was stupid,_ He thought.

Sam looked at him oddly and nodded. "um….Yeah,"

Danny shook his head. "No,"

"...is this leading up to something?" Sam asked. She could clearly see Danny was not quite all there.

Danny slapped his head. "Dumb ass!" he shouted.

Sam starred at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Danny shook his head and tried to open his mouth. "I…don't…know!"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked further down the hall.

"Hey- wait!" Danny called running after her. "You're not still miffed about last night, are you,"

Sam sighed. "To tell you the truth, I was fine before you mentioned it,"

Danny gulped. Why did he have to say something, why? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Sam…I'm really, really sorry," he said.

Sam sighed. "I know," she smiled.

"…are you-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now," Sam smiled walking down the red stairs to Tucker who seemed to be annoying Brooks.

"So….where is it?" Tucker jumped up and down smiling. "Where is she?"

Brooks rolled his eyes. "Calm yourself, Tucker." Brooks smiled. "It's right outside, here's the keys-"

Tucker snatched the keys out of his hand and ran out the door. "OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY!" he shouted as if he were a child on Christmas morning. Danny and Sam ran past Brooks and chased after Tucker who was outside, perched next to his old station wagon. He was kissing it.

"Oh, baby, I missed you! I'll never, ever let you blow up again!" Tucker smiled hugging the vehicle.

"Okay…that's just wrong," Sam shook her head as Brooks walked outside to join them.

"Oh, goody! It still has the license plate!" he smiled looking at the back of the car to see the words in capital letters BITCHEN. Appose to yesterday, it was a clear day. The sun was shining and the woods didn't really seem all that of a hell in the morning. Danny watched Sam try to pull Tucker away from the car. Brooks walked up to him.

"They're quite a handful, aren't they?" Brooks smiled. Danny nodded. "Danny, I' sorry, if we got off on the wrong foot, you and I. I'm hoping we can still be friends," he said holding out his hand.

Danny only looked at it. " I accept you're apology," Danny said to him. "But I do not consider you my friend,"

Brooks laughed slightly and his face curled into a devilish grin. "I wouldn't expect nothing more, even if it was myself,"

Tucker opened the car door and climbed inside. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," He repeated looking in the back. "what? YES!" Tucker screamed triumphantly. THE ZIMA'S MADE IT!" Sam rolled her eyes and climber into the car.

"Oh, thank god," she said sarcastically.

Danny laughed and climbed into the seat next to her. Tucker climbed forward into the drivers seat. How mighty he felt.

He turned to Brooks. "thanks man," Tucker smiled.

Brooks nodded. "It was my pleasure," he said charmingly. "I hope to see you soon," he smiled at Sam. "Sam, Danny, Tucker,"

"Maybe. Come, on bitch, show me watcha got!" Tucker smiled turning on his car. The car skidded and began to roll down the driveway toward the main road. Danny sighed in relief. At least they were gone from there. But the awful thing was, he had a funny feeling they would be seeing Brooks soon.

**_HA HA! There chapter 7! What we think? Good, bad, ugly? (HAHA, oh, you gotta love the sleep warrior, I know I do ) anyway, I hope you guys stick around for chapter 8, going to be super fantastic! Now here the deal, they started out in Louisiana, (even though that's not where they live, I thought they lived there) anyway, that's where they live and started driving "in my fanfic" well. Now that that's cleared up, I hope you stick around!  
I Break for Ghosts_**


	9. With Good Intentions

_**HA HA! I'm back! Good God, I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, with Thanksgiving an all, it's kinda hard to write your fanfic when your busy pealing potatoes all day. Plus, my cousin's wedding is this week. But, hey I got a pretty dress! Sorry to make you wait though. Next time I'll finish the ENTIRE fanfic before posting, PROMISE! . Poop, that means you probably wont see my new one till February. shrugs whatever. Hope you guys liked this chapter, though. O MY GOD? Did you se the commercial for next weeks LOST? I think Kate was raped! I'm not even kidding, I think that's why! HAHA! Wouldn't that be freakin hilarious-yet vaguely creepy- if Sawyer raped Kate! HAHA!**_

purpledog100: Haha, good to know you love it! But I didn't need to know that your ass was detaching itself from you. Haha, though that is somewhat humorous- no offense of course. OH-and guess what? CHRISTMAS DP SPECIAL THIS WEEK! YAY! You know, "with Ho Ho Ho, and mistletoe and presents to pretty girls?" haha, gotta love Charlie Brown!

**the sleep warrior:** _Ha, thanks for the e-mail. Yeah, I know, something screwy has been going on with my fanfic. Damn… I "LOBE" The Box Ghost Revenge, I describe the story with one word. Talent…Saddly, I lost mine a while ago. I'm gonna try to find mine, you just stick around and read the story! And possibly…review ? WE SHALL SEE!_

**Alright, on with the show.**

**Chapter 8  
With Good Intentions**

Tucker pulled the car onto the main road. It was exhilarating for him, feeling the wind brush against his face. Unfortunately, he was never quite the driver, so Danny and Sam held onto their seats for dear life.

"Hey Danny," Tucker finally spoke. "Throw me something, I'm parched. Perhaps a bit of co-la, if you find any," Danny nodded and reached into the trunk. He pulled out a small blue can and handed it to Tucker.

"Sorry, Tuck, only Zimas,"

Tucker shrugged and cracked it open. "It's all good," he smiled taking a sip. Danny laughed slightly and turned to Sam.

"You alright?" he asked her. "You haven't said anything since we've got into the car,"

She shrugged. "I'm fine," Danny gave her a look. She laughed. "Honestly, I'm fine, Danny. Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny shrugged and turned around. Yeah, he could think of a reason why she wouldn't be okay, but he decided not to bring it up. He had a tendency to destroy these sorts of things before they even begin.

Tucker yawned. "uh…what time is it? We must have left an hour or so ago, but I'm still tired" Tucker added. Sam looked at car clock and froze.

"…six o'clock," she muttered.

"Pardon?" Tucker asked.

"YOU GOT US UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING FOR YOUR STUPID CAR!" Sam yelled at him.

"Hey!" Tucker shot at her turning around. "It's a cool car, and it's important to me! Now, you wouldn't know anything of it, but the bond between a man and his car is very strong-"

"Tucker, THE WHEEL!" Danny shouted.

Tucker turned around. "What-OH SHIT!" he screamed as he starred in horror at the giant Home Depot truck that blew its horn senselessly at them. Danny and Tucker screamed hopelessly while Sam grabbed the wheel and turned it onto the left side of the road. The car jerked slightly and kept going.

Sam turned angrily to Tucker. "Jesus, Tuck. You're gonna get us all killed!" she yelled at him. Tucker shrugged and continued driving. He and Danny began to grin, and their grins turned into uncontrollable laughter. Sam smiled and began to laugh as well.

"Why are we laughing?" Tucker laughed.

"I have no idea," Sam smiled settling back into the soft blue seat.

"I don't think that was caviar I ate," Tucker cackled dropping his face unto the steering wheel.

Danny shrugged. "…We could possibly be high, the car smell's rather odd,"

Sam smiled. "Yeah…That stuff definitely wasn't caviar,"

Tucker shook his head. "Man, this vacation is screwing all of us up,"

"Nah…I think we're all just screwed up to begin with," Sam said. "Tucker's obsessed with his car, Danny has ghost powers, and I-"

"You're whole family's been killing themselves and you're a totally wreck!" Tucker laughed resting his head onto the steering wheel. Danny turned to Tucker and punched his arm.

"Tucker," he muttered.

"What?" Tucker shrugged. "I was only trying to-"

"Shut it," Danny said gesturing towards Sam. Tucker glance at Sam, who was staring blankly at the seat in front of her.

"…oh," He said.

Sam tried to smiled, but it faded quickly. "…right," she said as she turned to face the window and gazed at the woods right outside.

Tucker arched back to the steering wheel with a bit of guilt resting his eyes. "Sam-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean it like that,"

"Yeah," Sam said, still crestfallen. "…I know,"

Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. He was surprised to see after ten seconds she still hadn't jerked it off.

"Sam, I'm sorry about-"

"I know," she sighed. "But you don't have to apologize. I mean, after all," Sam tried to smiled. "It's true. Well, accept Winston, Mum, Dad, and Gran Gran. She thinks the key to eternal youth is eating half your weight in Hershey's chocolate- But that's just Gran Gran,"

"...Okay," Tucker nodded.

"But, why did you're uncle even-"

"It's a long story," Sam cut in.

Danny shrugged. "We got time,"

"I would," Sam started. "But story's aren't really my _"forte"_, if you know what I mean. Especially flash backs,"

"Suit yourself," Danny turned around. Sam continued looking outside at the trees and cars that seemed to keep passing her by. She finally rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You want to hear a story? Fine," She said putting her feet up onto her seat. "The fact that Uncle Scott had been insanely overdosing drugs the past few weeks might have been the main reason why he was killed, but he'd be constantly drinking or smoking for as long as I can remember…"

_Winter afternoons are always the same in Amity Park, and this one was no different. Snowflakes swayed in the bleak December wind as a fourteen year old girl walked towards her house. She pulled up the purple collar on her coat to try to keep warm. As she did so, she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. She turned around quite alarmed, until she saw who it was._

"Abby!" she said gleefully, hugging her cousin. Abby smiled and returned the hug.

"What, you think I forgot about you, Sam?"

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, boarding school is friggen gay. 'Figured I'd skip a day and come visit my favorite little cousin," she said messing up Sam's hair.

"I'm your only cousin," Sam smiled and fixed her hair.

"Exactly," she said. "I'm forced into liking you,"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Scott know you're here?"

"Nah. Dad's probably back at home crying to 13 going on 30. He tends to do that on Mondays,"

"Sounds like him," Sam nodded.

"I'm going to see him now, care to join me?" she offered.

"Even if I said no, you'd take me with you anyway," Sam shrugged.

Abby laughed. "Yeah….I probably would." The two of them walked over to the cross walk and waited. Abby turned to Sam. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Danny. That guy you're always hanging out with. Pale, black hair, psycho ghost obsessed parents, sexy- or at least in your perspective," Abby smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed her cousin slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Danny and I are not-"

"Blah blah blah, we're not a couple," Abby mocked as the street light walking signal flashed. "I know, I know, you're not a couple…You're a couple in denial,"

"You never get tired of that do you?"

"Nope," Abby smiled. Sam rolled her eyes and continued walking down the crosswalk. "You'll laugh about this in about a year or so when the two of you are dating,"

Sam laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, like that's ever gonna happen,"-

"AHAHAHA!" Tucker burst into laughter.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled at him. "Incase you hadn't noticed, I was kind of in the middle of a flashback!"

"What was so funny about that anyway?" Danny asked him.

Tucker laughed and shook his head. "I just-I just love irony!"

Sam sighed her head into her hands. "Like I was saying…"

_"Uh hu," Abby smiled. "Anyway, what's been up lately?"_

Sam shrugged slightly and looked down at her feet. "Not much, I guess,"

Abby looked at her cousin suspiciously. "Oh, really?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam shot her a look.

"Nothing," she answered. "Just making sure you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble,"

"What, so you're my mom know? Wait scratch that," Sam said. "Mom only forces me to put on pink dresses, never asks me if I'm getting myself into trouble,"

"Well, no problem with asking, right?" she asked. "I've heard a lot about those ghosts atta- hey, look, we're here already," Abby smiled. Sam looked to the side an noticed a large, brown house.

"Yep, this is your house," Sam grinned. "I always remember, because it's shit colored brown," Abby pulled her cousin by her coat and walked up to the door. Abby didn't knock, she let herself right in. After all, it was her house. The two of them looked inside. The walls were a swamp green color and the sent of cigarettes filled the air. Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes completely covered the marble floor. The floor was the only thing in the house that had a bit of class to it if you don't enjoy green. There was a flash coming from one of the rooms. The two of them walked into the room and saw a middle-aged man sitting on a maroon couch. He was watching a movie and was crying. He had a small "Puffs" brand box of tissues next to him.

"Oh…oh god," he sobbed. "Poor Jenna. She doesn't want to be thirty, flirty, and thriving anymore! She just wants to be thirteen again!" Abby rolled her eyes and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, the man turned around to see his daughter. "Ahh, Abby," he said placing another cigarette into his mouth and casting his old one onto the ground. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

Abby shrugged. "Boarding school is gay,"

_"Well yeah. It's bound to be filled with all those friggen dikes walking around everywhere," Scott shuttered._

"Uhh, I just meant it's stupid, but, that's true to," Abby nodded. The man turned his head to Sam and grinned. "Aw, little Sammy. Haven't seen you in a while,"

Sam smiled slightly. "Good to see you to, Scott,"

"Ah, Pleasures all mine…" he answered casting out his cigarette. He reached into his pocket and took out the Camel brand box of cigarettes. Without looking, he reached inside, expecting to pull out one, but he didn't. he panicked a moment and looked inside the box.

"Shit!" he muttered casting the box onto the ground. He pushed Abby to the side and ran into the kitchen, looking through drawers, throwing papers on the ground. "Where is it? Where is it!" he muttered. Abby looked at Sam a moment and walked over to her dad.

"Uh…Dad?" she asked tapping his shoulder. Her Dad shot around and grabbed her arm.

"Where is it!" he said sternly. "Did you take it?"

"Take what?" she asked.

"You know what I mean. Now, where the fuck is it!" he yelled at her. His temper was rising.

"Ouch, okay, Dad, this hurts like a bitch-"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Where the last pack?"

"What? In the trash-"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I mean the used ones stupid,"

"Don't talk to me that way! I had one last one! Did you take it? Oh, god help you if you-"

"Um, Scott?" Sam said slowly.

Scott turned around. "What?" he shot at her.

"I was gonna say," Sam started. "There's another packet in your pants pocket,"

Scott's face lit up a moment and he reached into his left pocket. He looked at the packet a moment and held to his face. "Thank god," he said letting go of Abby's arm. He looked at her a moment and said nothing. He took out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me a moment," he said gesturing towards his TV set. "I have a movie to watch,"

Abby nodded. "I know, Dad," she told him. She looked at Sam. "Come on, Sam, let's go," Abby said walking over towards the door. Sam didn't say anything, she starred at the door Abby was walking to. Abby rolled her eyes. "Hey, SAM!" she said waving her hand in her cousin's face. "What are you, high? I said lets go,"

Sam nodded. "Right," she said taking one last glance at her uncle. She walked over to the door and followed Abby out.

Abby closed the door and continued walking. she removed her sleeve and looked at her arm. It was bright red with hand prints on it. She looked at Sam who still remained quite. "Shocked?" she asked.

"What?" Sam poked her head up. "Wait, you think I was- no, I-I didn't-"

"Sam," Abby held up her hand. "It's cool. Sorry you had to see that though, he doesn't mean it,"

"Oh come on, Abby," Sam rolled her eyes. "I know, I know! But do you honestly have to treat me like I'm five?"

Abby shrugged. "Just making sure you knew. Dad was drunk, but, come on, he's not always like that. You've sen him. And you know he tries to have good intentions, even if what he's doing is bad,"

Sam smiled. "Like you, Ab?"

Abby laughed. "Yeah...like me…"

"…That's not even half as bad as what I've heard from Abby, though," said Sam. "Scott's done worse, way worse than that. She never really seemed to care, though,"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe she was just used to it,"

Sam sighed and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. "...Maybe,"

**_I'll end the chapter here, it 13 pages long on Microsoft anyway. Well, hope you enjoyed it. It was just a flashback. But next chapter, they stop at the hotel. The three of them are going to meet a familiar face…a very familiar face,  
Please review, I like comments…but no flames please! I'm weak!  
_**


	10. A Familiar Face

**_HE-OI! Tee hee, I made a funny noise…what the hell is wrong with me? HA! I got TWO reviews...wow, I must really suck at stories. As if I didn't already know…Anyway, UHH! I can believe the producers are making us wait until January 11th to see a new LOST. it's so…barbaric! Why do they do that to us? They know we are dedicated fans! Speaking of which, we have to wait till January for a new Avatar, and I heard we might not see a new Danny Phantom until February! O God, I don't know if I can wait that long! ROAR!_**

Alright, on with the show then,

This chapter has been dedicated to the sleep warrior and purpledog100, and everyone else who reviews…but, they're pretty much the only people who review, haha. "thumbs up sign" you guys are okay in my book!

Chapter 9  
A Familiar Face

Tucker said nothing in reply to Sam's story. He only kept driving. In fact, it seemed no one said a word after Sam's story. They kept a constant silence as they drove, with only the sweet melody of cars and crickets to keep them company. As well as the sound of their own car pulling in and out of rest stops for Tucker who still can't control his own blatter. Nevertheless, it was all still too quiet for anyone's liking, though they never even showed a sign it bothered them. Tucker ran his right index finger along the steering wheel. It was getting dark, too dark to see. He glanced at the car's clock that glowed bright green. He cleared his throat. 

"Funny," he laughed slightly, "how it seems to go from six in the morning to nine at night in seconds," Danny didn't really hear Tucker and turned his head to look out the side window.

"It's getting pretty dark out," he said spinning around to face Sam. "We might want to try to find a hotel now,"

Tucker nodded at what Danny said and saw through the shimmer of the car lights, a green sign on the side of the road. "Hey, Sam, what hotels we got coming up?"

Sam leaned over to the right window and glimpsed at the passing sign. "There's a Sleep Inn off exit 6,"

Tucker shuttered. "Hate that place…smells like shit!" he exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at another passing sign. "Super 8 Motel,"

Tucker stuck out his tongue and made a farting noise. "Blah! You mean Super Shit Motel!"

"Alright Mr. Perfectionist," Sam mocked. There was one last sign coming up. "It's Holiday Inn or nothing," she told him.

Tucker glared at her. "Does this one have an indoor pool and hot tub?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know!…maybe,"

"Then let's go," Tucker beamed as he pulled the car onto exit 6. As the three of them drove down the exit, they hear a ring coming from the car. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Okay, remind me to kill the person who had the phone and wasn't smart enough to call for help in the middle of the woods!"

"No one had a phone with them besides Sam," Danny told him.

"Yeah," Sam said running her hands along the seat. "I lost mine right after the…" Sam paused a moment. While running her hands along the seat, she felt something hard that was vibrating between the leather seats. She pulled it out and starred at it for a moment. It was her cell phone. "…car crash," she murmured. The phone kept ringing.

"Oh, just open the God damn phone!" Tucker wined. "I can't take it anymore!"

Sam ignored him, opening the cell phone slowly and holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"HELLO, MISS!" a cheery little voice sung.

Sam smiled in relief. "Winston?"

"O Miss, thank god I found you," Winston panicked.

"Why?…What's wrong?" she asked. She could here someone else talking on the phone to Winston.

"I now, I know, shut up!" she heard him sputter.

"Winston?" she asked again.

"Uh-um…Well, the thing is," Winston hesitated. "We have good news and bad news,"

"We?" Sam said in surprise. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, the good news is," Winston ignored her. "I finally got my boxes of cookies!"

"Well, good to know we have a fresh supply of thin mints.," she said sarcastically. "What's the bad news?"

"Uh….Remember that little thing about me covering for you when your parents got home?" he asked.

Sam paused. "Winston…what did you do!" there was more voices bickering in the background.

"Give me that!" someone shrieked. Sam heard a thud, someone fell on the floor. No doubt in her mind, it was Winston.

"Sammykins!" a voice rang throughout the phone.

Sam slumped her head into her hand. "Oh…shit," she groaned.

"Sammykins, this is Mommy, where are you?"

"Well, Mother," Sam grinned as she glanced out the window at a passing sign. "At the moment, I'm about halfway through Tennessee,"

"Sam…" her mother said sternly. "When were you planning on telling us this?"

"Um…how was never going to work for you?" she thought. " 'Cause, that's kinda what I planned,"

"Who are you with?" her mother asked.

"Er-well…" Sam stammered.

"Are you with that strange boy and your outlandish friend with the glasses?" she asked.

"…no," Sam replied plainly.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said. "Who are you talking-"

Sam quickly covered Danny mouth with her hand and made a shushing noise. "Shush!" she whispered.

"Is that him now?" her mother sighed. "Sammykins, you stop this nonsense right now and come home,"

"Mom, I'm eighteen-"

"And immature- uh, hold on," her Mom sighed. "Grandma wants to talk to you,"

"…Okay, put her on," Sam moaned. She was getting sit of talking to her family. There was more ruffling on the phone again.

"Oh, Hello, Deary,"

Sam heaved a sigh and buried her face in her hand. "Uhh…Gran Gran, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing from you, really," her grandmother giggled. "I just want you to get off the phone,"

"…Say what?"

"We're out of Hershey's chocolate, and I need your parents to go get me some more," she explained. "So, sorry, but we're going to half to go. I need my chocolate you know"

A smile began to stretch across Sam's face and she started to loosen up "Oh, no, no, no, that's perfectly fine. You go right ahead and get your…uh…"

"Chocolate," Gran Gran pointed out.

"Right," Sam nodded in confusion. "Uh…chocolate,"

"Alright then, bye bye, Dear- oh, and have fun at the Holiday Inn,"

"Uh hu-hey, wait a minute- how'd you know about-"

"Ta ta!" Gran Gran hummed as she hung up the phone. She turned to her son and smiled. "Now, Henry, can I go get my chocolate now?"

Mr. Manson sighed and closed his eyes. "Winston, bring my mother to the store to get some chocolate,"

"Oh, goody!" Winston beamed enthusiastically popping up next to Gran Gran. "What kind are we getting this time, Mrs. Manson!"

"Classic Hershey's chocolate with almonds! FIFTY THOUSAND BARS! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed manically as she wheeled herself over to the door.

"I'll get the keys!" Winston sang as he skipped into the living room.

Mr. Manson shook his head and turned to his wife. "What on earth are we going to do with those two?"

"I'm not really sure," Mrs. Manson shrugged. "Oh well…want to go protest at Hot Topic?"

"Oh, why not," He said walking to the door.

Still slightly confused what the chocolate was about, Sam looked at the phone a moment and then hung it up.

By the time she had put it away into her purse, Tucker was pulling the car into the parking lot. "Who was that?" he turned around.

Sam shrugged and unlocked the door. "Family matters, nothing too important, really,"

"Oh, you're nice," Danny smiled as he jumped out the car and held the door open for Sam. She closed the door and the three of them made their way across the parking lot over to the hotel and walked inside.

The Holiday wasn't any grand villa, no doubt, but it was all they could find and they didn't really care. They were desperate, exhausted, and really stunk because of their lack of showering, being out in the woods all day. And unfortunately, none of them were smart enough to shower at Brook's. So the Holiday Inn felt like paradise to them. The three of them pushed the silver doors and stepped inside to a hotel where marble floors and metallic elevator doors stretched all around. There was a girl with dark skin at the front desk, yelling at the clerk.

"What'd ya mean you don't have any rooms left?" she shrieked. "I reserved a room here three days ago!"

"I'm sorry, Miss….uh,"

"Gray," she corrected. "It's Gray, and I reserved a room her days ago, even check your computer!"

"Um, I'm sorry, Miss Gray," the clerk stammered. "But-there aren't any rooms left-"

"Oh, don't give me that shit!" she retorted.

Distracted by the yelling, Tucker glanced over to the girl. "Hey, Danny," he said poking his friend, who clearly wasn't paying attention. He was much too preoccupied flipping through maps stack up on one of the tables to be bothered by Tucker. "…doesn't that look like Valerie…wait a minute, Valerie?"

The girl turned around by the sound of her name and smiled. "Tucker?"

"Valerie," Tucker laughed racing up to her. Realizing who the girl was, Danny and Sam followed. Valerie stayed in her position, though. And once Tucker reached her, she whacked him across the face with her purse. "O-bitch!" Tucker shrieked clutching at his face in pain.

Valerie folded her arms. "Where have you been?"

"I-"

"Why haven't you called?"

"Bu-"

"Oh, God, did my dad send you!" Valerie squealed.

Tucker held up his hands. "Am I going to be able to at least say something?"

Still too distracted with her own thoughts, she continuously ignored him and asked again, "Where have you been?"

"I was with Danny and Sam," Tucker replied, gesturing towards his friends. "We went on a road trip because Sam was depressed about Abb-uhh…well-she was depressed, so…um, here we are." he smiled. "But what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I called you ten times last week," Valerie explained to him.

"I never got any messages-"

"Well, I tried to call you!" Valerie snapped at him. "I'm visiting my Mom in Nashville-"

"Your Mom's alive!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly.

Confused by what he had just said, Valerie starred at him blankly. "Uh…yeah," she nodded. "What, did you think she was dead?"

"Well-I," Tucker shrugged scratching the back of his neck. "All the time I've known you, you've never said anything about it-and I've never seen her-so I just assumed," Valerie rolled her eyes. "Well, if you are visiting your mom, why aren't you staying with her? Nashville's only five hours away,"

"Ah, screw it," she said. "I'm not driving, I have been all day. Figured I'd just give myself a break,"

"Uh hu- Oh, man, I'm so sorry," he said pointing to clerk. "Uh, don't let me interrupt-please, continue,"

The clerk caste and evil glare over at Tucker and resumed her position. "Thanks, but if your thinking of getting a room, forget it. As I've told to this Miss about a thousand times, we have no rooms left,"

Shaking his head and scratched his chin, Tucker looked at the clerk. "Look….uhh, Amy," he said reading her name tag.

"Uh, It says Jen," she pointed out.

"Whatever," Tucker shrugged. "I know for a fact you have rooms-"

"I'm sorry sir, but for the last time, there's none left," she said. The clerk was clearly getting irritated.

Discouraged by what she kept saying, Tucker turned to Sam. "…If you will," he told her. Rolling her eyes and pushed him out of the way, Sam dug through her purse. When she was done, she threw a few bills at Jen.

Picking them up and widening her eyes at the amount that was on the bills, Jen stuck them in her pants pocket and smiled at them. "Would you prefer your rooms separate or joined, Miss Gray?"

**_…Why do I always have to end these stories so soon! WHY! WHY CANT I WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!_**

...Because it's fun to mess with people.

_**Because reviewers are just plain bad ass awesome, they deserve to be treated with respect!**_

purpledog100: HAHA! YES! Nothings better than seeing my favorite trio getting high off of…"caviar". Ahh, life is good I'll tell you. UG, expect my older brother practicing the clarinet in the other room. O…God, it sounds like a dieing cow being beaten up with an ugly stick! Life sucks again. Yeah, I know its wasn't until next week, I noticed that right after I sent it. You should have seen the expression on my face, I was like…shit, I messed up again! HAHA! After I actually proofread this one! DAMN YOU MICROSOFT WORKS! DAMN YOU TO HELL! Anyway, I guess I've kinda been mixing up weeks and going crazy, so much stuff has been coming up. And I don't have a calendar…yet. Anyway, Hope you have a Happy Christmas and possibly the both of us will have a new year that doesn't suck...unless yours was good and I'm the only one around here who…sucks at life. HORRAH!

**the sleep warrior: **didn't think it was long? Well, no surprise, after I saw it on the net. It probably seemed long to me because I had it double spaced and 11 font. I'll keep it 1.5 again at 11 font. You see the Christmas episode? AH! Sam's Jewish! I love it! Haha. You think you lost your talent too? NAY! Don't make me LAUGH sleep warrior, don't even try…seriously, please don't. When you or any other kick ass writer on says that…it give me no hope at all for myself. NO HOPE! I mean, if you guys lose you talent, what hope do the rest of us Lil' Folk have? NONE! We shall be buried in our own ashes! Terrible fate, really. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a Happy Christmas, or in Sam's case, a happy Hanukah!

**Well, my regards to the reviewers has been done, so is the chapter, and now I'm going to go eat some cookie dough ice cream while I think of something for my other fanfic, Murder Damage…Wow, my fanfic names really suck. Maybe I should rename that one…**

REVIEW AND COME BACK FOR CHAPTER TEN!  
-I Brake For Ghosts


	11. The Thermos

**_HA-ZAA! I finally finished my report the week before vacation! I bet I failed though...oh, poor Ethan Allen, he's probably rolling over in his grave! Hah_**a!

_**thesleepwarrior**: You're getting tired of writing box ghost's revenge? __ …. Oh, well, I know how you feel. I'm actually getting really tired of writing my two fics, and I already have an idea for two other ones and I just want to be done with these though. Still, ideas aren't coming easy to me. Something weird has to happen to me- like a weird dream or something. That's where I got the ideas for this story in the first place. Ha ha, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and- don't lose hope on your story… I need to read the ending!_

**purpledog100:** Yes, Gran Gran has a rather large addiction to chocolate-like the caviar. Haha, well, I do hope you are enjoying this, and I invite you to pull up a chair-as well as ten boxes of Hershey's chocolate- and keep reading! And possibly….review? WHO KNOWS?

**WELL, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: _No, I don't own Danny Phantom-who the fuck on this site does! Honestly?_

**Chapter 10  
The Thermos**

Valerie thought for a moment and shrugged. "Surprise me," she told her. Jen nodded and picked the phone up off her desk and dialed a few random numbers. Tapping her fingers and starring at her nails while she waited. "Hey, Brent? Yeah, I need two rooms…I don't care if they're smoking! Okay-okay…uh hu, I don't know what that word means-alright then!" she said hanging up the phone and tossing two room cards at Valerie. "Your rooms are on floor 3, they're both smoking and none smoking-I don't think it matters-they're numbers 324 and 328-enjoy yourselves,"

Valerie looked at the two keys and turned around to Danny and Sam. "Okay, who wants which-wait a minute," she stopped herself. "One…two…where's Tucker?" Funny she asked. Because once she did, he came zooming through the doors while riding a cart filled with their stuff on it. The elevator doors had opened and while he was riding down the hall, and they crashed inside the elevator, causing a man that was inside, to jump out.

Jen starred at the three of them blankly. "…shit, Al's gonna make this come out my check…" Danny smiled, snagging one of the room cards from Valerie and raced over to the elevator.

"Enjoy your walk up the stairs," he smiled as the doors closed and the elevator zoomed up to the third floor.

Sam sighed and turned to Valerie. "Hey, don't look at me," Valerie told her heading towards the stairs. "He's your boyfriend,"

"What-I didn't say anything," she said following her up the stairs. "I just looked at you-"

"You were giving me the death glare," Valerie cut her off, still looking forward.

Sam rolled her eyes and continued walking. "I give everyone the death glare," 

When the two of them had made it to the third floor, Valerie turned to Sam. "Where'd they go?" Sam shrugged, but the two of them cringed when they heard a crash coming from down the hall.

"I'll take a wild guess that's them," Sam grinned racing down the hall. Valerie followed and halfway down the hall, they found their bags in a row right outside the elevator. Following the trail of baggage's, they found Danny and Tucker, crushed underneath the cart.

"Whoa," Tucker smiled, shaking his head and pushing the cart away. "Can't remember the last time I've had this much fun in a hotel,"

"Not counting that time we threw ice down the entire second floor last year at the Marriott?" Danny laughed.

"You know it!" Tucker said high-fiveing him.

Valerie shook her head and picked up her bag. "Boys…will be boys," she muttered walking down the hall, accompanied by Sam. Tucker turned to Danny and pointed down the hall.

"What's eatin' them?" he asked.

Danny shrugged and picked up the cart, along with their own bags. "They think we're immature,"

"Immature, oh, not you Daniel," a voice said from behind the two of them. "Who on Earth would ever think that?"

Danny felt cold as a blue mist poured out of his mouth. He turned around, only to see two gray eyes starring back at him. "Stalking, Vlad? This is a new low, even for you,"

Vlad chuckled slightly and folded his arms. "No, Daniel, stalking not my type of thing. Too messy. Just thought I'd stop by and say hello to a friend up in Knoxville, you?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just…passing through. And to think, we both showed up at the same hotel. What a totally unplanned coincidence,"

"Oxymoron, you mean?" Vlad chuckled again. "I laugh because we've had this conversation before,"

"I know," Danny turned to Tucker. "Well, love to catch up on old times, but we really should be going," he said pushing Tucker down the hall. Vlad still stayed in the same position though.

"You know, you'll have to tell her sometime, Daniel," Vlad called down the hall, still looking strait forwards. Danny glanced down the hall to see Vlad turning his head and smiling at him. "Better she hears it from you then from...somebody else,"

Danny nodded, looking down at the white handkerchief still tied around his arm. "I know," he said, just loud enough for Vlad to hear him. Vlad snickered as he walked down the hall, and Tucker turned to Danny, still slightly confused.

"What was he talking about?" Tucker asked using their room key to open their door.

Danny shook his head as he followed Tucker inside. "Nothing important," he replied throwing his stuff down on one of the beds. Tucker folded his arms and looked at him. Danny laughed slightly. "It's nothing Tuck, honest," He told him.

Tucker nodded. "I know, I know. Man…I'm starving. Wanna order pizza?"

"If you promise not to eat all of it this time," Danny shrugged closing the door. Tucker smiled picking up the phone for room service.

"Remind me again, _why_ are we watching this?" Sam groaned angrily as her and Valerie both sulked watching an episode of Laguna Beach. "I hate this show,"

"I hate it too," Valerie replied still sulking. "But it was either this or Spanish soap operas on channel 19,"

"Pft, please," Sam rolled her eyes sinking her head into her hands. "I saw those at school every time Paulina broke a nail,"

Valerie laughed slightly, but flinched at the show. "Oh, God, anything is better than this," she said quickly changing it to channel 19. "I'll kill myself if I keep watching it," The two of them looked at the TV in confusion as all that came out of it was Spanish.

"Any idea what's going on?" Sam asked looking at Valerie.

"No clue," Valerie replied. "But it seems like every time I watch these, Maria is leaving Antonio for Ricardo,"

"Ah, then that's probably why Antonio is down on his knees, begging something to Maria," Sam said.

"Guess so,"

"Oh, God, look at us," said Sam in disgust as she sat up from her bed. "We're discussing Spanish soap operas in the Holiday Inn,"

"Life if both repulsive and wonderful," Valerie laughed shaking her head. Sam managed to smile at that and got up off the bed. "Where you going?" Valerie asked, still gazing at the TV set.

"Goin' for a walk," Sam shrugged as she opened the door.

"Well, hurry back," Valerie called after her as she left the room. "It looks like Ricardo is going to kill Julio for sleeping with Connie,"

"I will," Sam rolled her eyes closing the door. She walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed once on the down button. She stood there waiting for the elevator, until she was interrupted by someone.

"Oh, hello, Samantha" she heard someone say. Sam spun around to see standing in front of her, none other than Vlad Masters. "Out for a stroll I presume?" he asked.

"Sorta," Sam said cautiously as the elevator stopped at floor two for a moment. "Needed to clear my head, I guess…What are you doing here?"

"Oh, got a call yesterday that a friend of mine just had a castle built up in Knoxville," Vlad replied. "Going to see it tomorrow,"

"…A castle?" Sam asked. "Why would anyone build a castle in Tennessee?"

Vlad shrugged. "Why would anyone build a castle in Wisconsin, or a mansion in Amity Park?" he smiled.

"Hmm, Touché," Sam nodded as the elevator doors opened.

"I was out for a walk myself, actually," Vlad gestured towards the elevator. "Join me," Sam glared at him a moment and folded her arms. "I won't kidnap you this time as bait for Daniel," Vlad said innocently, holding up his hands, then placing his right one on his heart. "You have my word,"

"Sure," Sam sarcastically.

"Oh, come now, Samantha," Vlad grinned. "Just a walk, no strings attached. What have you got to lose?"

"Besides my self-respect?" Sam replied stepping into the elevator as Vlad did the same. "No tricks this time?"

Vlad nodded. "No tricks,"

Sam shook her head as the doors closed. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"The more things a man is ashamed of, the more respectable he is." Vlad told her. "So said, George Bernard Shaw,"

"Of course," Sam rolled her eyes as the elevator reached the first floor and the two of them stepped out. "I should have known having a conversation with Vlad Masters would lead to quotes,"

"Well, of course," Vlad chuckled as the two of them walked over to the hotel doors and walked outside. "Quotes are what make life a bit more interesting, no matter how meaningful, or meaningless, they may be,"

Sam nodded, but then stopped as they reached the outdoor pool. "What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"You wouldn't just randomly talk to your enemies girlfriend without having a reason for it,"

"Oh, and what good are enemies if you never get a chance to chat with them?" he asked. "A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends...Baltasar Gracian" he smiled.

Sam sighed. "Again with the quotes,"

Vlad laughed slightly. "Well, actually, Samantha, now that you mention it," he said starching his beard and looking down at the pool. "I do have one question for you,"

"Yes?"

"You and Daniel," he said. "You seem pretty close knit,"

"Duh," Sam said sarcastically. "Incase you haven't noticed, we've been going out for three years,"

"You tell each other everything, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I…guess so," Sam hesitated, scratching the back of her neck. "…Why are you asking me this again?"

"Oh, no reason, really," Vlad said still walking along the pool. "It's just, well, it seemed as if you were a bit surprised about a certain scar running down along his arm,"

"Wait-how would you know anything about-"

"The point is, my dear," he turned to face her. "Why don't you tell each other everything?"

"I never said we didn't," Sam debated

"Ah, but when you did, you hesitated," Vlad smirked.

Sam stepped back, about to walk away. "I don't have to stand here and explain my own relationship to you,"

"Perhaps," Vlad said placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking away. "But, there are some certain things that you should know, including that little, arm situation,"

"What do you mean?" Sam spun around. "He got it from a ghost fight-"

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Vlad smirked again. "He's had a habit of telling you that for the past month, hasn't he?"

"…What- what would you know about it?"

"Well, if you're so close, why don't you just ask him?" Vlad asked her, but she said nothing in reply, only walked along the pool area again. "Ah, tried that already?" Vlad said. "Well, when things like that happen, I find its best to take matters into my own hands,"

Sam stopped and looked at him. "What are you trying to suggest?"

"…He's been 'ghost fighting' right?" Vlad smiled leaning in a bit closer. "Well, what better way to get information from a ghost them self?" Vlad stood up strait again and fixed his suit. "Well, I must say, it's been wonderful having this conversation with you. However, I find it's time I go now. Perhaps I'll go take out some soup," Vlad turned on his heel, putting stress on the word _soup_. "Goodnight, Samanatha,"

Sam stood there, watching him walk off and starring blankly into the outdoor pool as the moon's reflection shown brightly in it. Shaking her head to regain her focus, Sam walked off into the parking lot area. "Oh, please," she told herself. "It's Plasmius, for God's sake! You know he's just trying to get you against Danny," But as she saw Tucker's car placed in the center of the parting lot, she couldn't help but walk over to it. The drivers door was locked, so she opened up the back seat and sat inside, closing the door shut behind her. She sat there for a moment, looking around the car, and then something caught her eye. The Fenton thermos, stuck right underneath the back of the drivers seat. Sam widened her eyes. "That's probably what he meant by the soup thing," she said aloud, still starring at the thermos. It was too much, and the tempt was too overbearing so she picked up the thermos and held it in her hand. Without thinking, she clicked on the release button.

The thermos began to glow green, as well as the rest of the car. The thermos was begging to be too hard to hold onto, and it slipped out of Sam's hands onto the floor of the car. A green light then burst out of the thermos, and something was then shot out into the seat right next to her. Something quite big. It was what seemed to be a giant wolf, with green pants, ripped at the knees and a light green hoodie. Its hand's were bond together, and it appeared to be whimpering.

Sam gasped and made her way over to it as she untied it's hands. "Wulf!" she half said-half asked. "Wha-what were you doing in the Fenton thermos!" Sam finally managed to say as she threw of the ropes tied around his hands. Wulf stopped whimpering and turned his gaze to Sam, now narrowing his eyes. He reached out his paw-like hand and wrapped it around Sam's neck.

"Where is he!" he shouted at her. "Where!"

"What the- you speak English?" Sam said in astonishment, trying to break free.

"WHERE IS HE! He tried to kill me! Where are you hiding him!" Wulf shouted at her again as claws shot out from his other hand.

"Where's who?" Sam asked, starting to panic.

"Where is…Phantom!"

**_…Whoa, where the hell is this going, you may ask? I KNOW! I am so excited though, this came to me at the mall! AT THE FREAKEN MALL! How in God's name did I think of it there? Uhh…life is so wrong, and yet- it feels so right! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will come back for the next chapter. And…possibly review? PLEASE REVIEW! WOOT WOOT!_**

Your friendly neighborhood fanatic,  
I Brake For


	12. The Skelaton in the Cupboard

_**Wow, the day after I updated the story, I got more than two reviews! FOUR! SPLEE! BOO-YEAH WHOS AWESOME! I feel loved, haha,**_

inuyashapup: hey, It's alright If you haven't reviewed in a while, it doesn't really matter. I would have talked to you when I sent chapter 11 (or, really ten)…but once I sent it I saw you had reviewed…haha, talk about your bad timing. I really should read these things. Oh, well, glad you liked it. And enjoy this chapter.

**the sleep warrior:** OH! Shit, I didn't see that! HAHA! I can't believe I forgot to write the rest of my penname on it. I have super powers, I should have foreseen this! Oh, did I say this at all? I have the gift of foresight now. Haha. It made a pretty sweet birthday gift! Anyway, I know, NO ONE expected Wulf to be in the thermos, I mean, I didn't even suspect him to be in there. This had just randomly came to me, like I said, in the friggen mall (Maybe it was because I saw that pretty kick ass Anakin Skywalker shirt in hot topic, which is now mine, I think I'm wearing it now actually. Hold on…uh hu, I am. It's nice, you know? Real cotton, black with a little blue from the light saber he's holding…very soft. But still, what does that even have to do with Danny Phantom and Wulf being in the thermos anyway? I don't know, maybe I was just high, I kept smelling that perfume…mmm…lilac. If smelling lilac is gonna give me these ideas, then I think I better go back there and buy that perfume!) and it just came to me. You're sister's finally not going to see your fanfics? That great- I think. That's kinda like what I had to do, My old e-mail address decided to be gay and deleted itself after a few months- probably something about me being 12 when I got it-13 now, take that bitchy computer! Anyway, so I had to use my sister's address. She doesn't read my fanfics, well, not that I know of. She doesn't like the show-but hey- she tells me to keep writing them because she thinks I have potential, or some other nonsense. As for your story, don't kill yourself over it. Just read your own story so far and I grantee something will come to you, and if not…I don't know, I'll buy you some lilac perfume, maybe? Okay, this review is longer than the story itself, so I'm gonna have to stop…I feel like tacos,

**Aqua91:** I know, the mall is insane! I mean, not only can you buy stuff, but you get ideas from it too…scary. Maybe It was all the people walking around, I got the idea the day after Christmas when I went, it was insanely crowded…I hated it. So many long lines…to many people, I shutter. Anyway, I'm glad you like it. Perhaps this next chapter will be just as good…I wish too much.

**purpledog100: **What'd ya mean you don't have much foresight, I mean, you might not, but you have…well, um, you still have…you have a great personality! Am I right? Honestly. Anyway, yeah. Vlad is crazy. Haha, crazy stalker, you gotta love that guy! Vlad and his house cat- which does not exist…yet. It's going to be in an episode. Vlad goes to the little pet shop to get a cat. Haha, that would be the best episode! Maybe he could get a bunny, too, and call it Floppsy Boppsy Cotton tail. They would frolic and be happy…on second thought, lets not do that. Way too much happiness…burns the soul. Anywho, we MUST find out where Amity Park is, it's just killing me…BACK TO THE BAT CAVE! WOOSH!

Okay, my replies took up a whole page, haha. Anyway, back to the actual story! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **No, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom-not I. Will I ever?…probably not. But I DO own…THIS STORY! (Cough) and the plot that goes with it (Cough)

**Chapter 11  
The Skeleton In The Cupboard**

Starring at a steaming string of cheese falling off of Tucker's pizza, Danny sat on the bed in the hotel, rocking slightly back and forth to keep the pain on his arm from burning more than it already did. Still curious as to what it had looked like in the past few weeks, Danny carefully tore back the white hanker chief on his arm. Unraveling it for what seemed like ages, he finally unraveled the last bit of cloth and looked at his arm. Stretching from his hand all the way up to his shoulder was a long mark of blood that still seemed fresh, and slightly green. Not because of mold, or an infection, but because of his ghost half.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Tucker asked him. Danny nodded and began wounding back up the cloth. He winced. It hurt to even tie it back up. "I thought you said it's been there for weeks, why hasn't it healed yet?"

"Because of the car accident, it kinda broke the skin again," He replied. Tucker flinched slightly, he couldn't stand the sight of blood, nevermind hospitals. But he was still curious about it.

"How did it happened?" Tucker asked as Danny tightened the handkerchief.

"What?"

"That gash, how did you get it in the first place?"

Danny sighed and looked forward, keeping his eyes away from Tucker. "It was a while ago," he began. "One day in the Ghost Zone. But it wasn't so much an accident…as it was in defense,"

"Defense?" Tucker said raising and eyebrow. "Against what?"

"…Against me," Danny replied.

"Who did it?"

"A mons-" Danny stopped himself and sighed. "Some one I once called friend,"

"Would I know them?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. You saved him...a few years ago,"

Tucker shook his head. "I don't recall ever saving anyone. Can't you just tell me?"

Trying to stray away from the topic, Danny shook his head and laid his head down on the pillow in front of him. "It doesn't matter," he told Tucker as he closed his eyes. "It was a while ago…"

_What seemed like so long ago to Danny, was only a month. He stood in front of the Fenton Portal, taking a deep breath at what he knew he had to do. A blue light then glowed around him, and he found himself inside a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and an odd looking D in the middle. His hair was silver, eyes glowing green, and a metallic green and silver thermos tucked at his white belt. He then walked (or more accurate, floated) inside the portal. He kept soaring around for hours, until he came across a small, wooden hut, where he knew someone was hiding. He landed onto the firm ground around it and knocked on the door. It creaked open slightly, and there was one green eye with black fur practically covering it starring outside. Danny smiled slightly to let it know it was okay, and the door completely swung open. The same wolf-like creature Sam had seen was standing at the door._

"Friend?" it asked. Danny nodded. "Oh, well don't just stand there," he said moving back inside. "Come in, come in," Danny stepped inside the hut as Wulf looked around outside and finally closed the door.

"It's been a while, Wulf," Danny told him.

Wulf nodded. "Yes, yes it has. Fours years, a little more, perhaps,"

"You've finally been speaking English too," Danny smiled. "Apparently, you didn't eat those books you found in here,"

"Yes," Wulf laughed. "Though, I do not understand how they talk…Where is tho? It makes no sense," Danny nodded and scratched his head, not saying a word in the awkward silence. Breaking the silence, Wulf decided to speak. "I think I'll try to find them, they're upstairs. It's been a while, hiding out here,"

"I'll be waiting down here," Danny called as Wulf dashed up the stairs. Danny strolled into the kitchen room right after he left, he was looking for something that he thought was here. He opened a few cupboard, but all that came out was a few spiders or a bat. Until he opened one on the bottom near the sink. Just what he had suspected to be in here. Bones. Not chicken bones. Or any other type of meat, but human. Ghosts and human. As he heard foot steps walking down the stairs, Danny quickly shut the cupboard and turned around to see Wulf right behind him, placing the book in his hands down on the wooden counter.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in suspicion.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Wulf, it's good to see you again, and all," he told him. "But…I'm not here for the reason that you think I am,"

"…I see," Wulf nodded. "And what reason would it be?"

"About a month ago," Danny started as he began to pace the floor. "There was, a ghost attack in a city a few miles away from Amity Park. Many, many people were killed and-" Danny bit his lip. "And I had been trying to find out who was responsible for the attack, and, every had lead me here," Danny turned around to face Wulf.

"And you think I was the one who lead it-"

"I **know** it was you," Danny cut him off.

"You can't think it was me,"

"Wulf," Danny snapped. "About ten dozen eyewitnesses saw you,"

"It wasn't my fault," Wulf said angrily. "I was being controlled," Danny said nothing to what he had replied. He only glared at him. "And you don't believe me?"

"I want to," Danny lowered his head. "But I can't,"

"My friend, I told you it was not my fault!" Wulf yelled. "I was being overshadowed-"

"Damn it, Wulf, no you weren't!" Danny shot at him. "A ghost can't overshadow another ghost without fusing themselves into each other,"

"I didn't kill anyone," Wulf hissed.

"Yes, you did," Danny told him. "And I can't let a killer loose," As Wulf saw from the corner of his eye Danny reaching for the Fenton Thermos, he picked him up and hurled him into the wall, which Danny smashed through when thrown. Wulf tore threw the pieces of broken wood outside the hut towards Danny.

"Why won't you believe me?" he spat.

"Because it isn't true," Danny narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," Wulf growled at Danny as he reached his paw at him and picked him up. Thinking quickly, Danny readied an ecto-plasmic energy ball in his hand and blasted at Wulf into the wall. Broken pieces of wood landed on him and starched him as Danny reached into his belt, pulling out Fenton Rope that his Dad had invented about a week or so ago. He stepped on Wulf's stomach to keep him from moving and he tied his hands together. Wulf howled in anger and with his two hands, blew Danny in the head and he went soaring into the air. Danny soared at him with another plasma ball in his hands, but Wulf was quicker. He darted away and as three green claws shot out of one of his paws, he scratched at Danny and left a long green blooded mark running down his entire right arm. Danny cried out in pain as he grabbed at his arm, and in anger, he grabbed Wulf by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall of the hut. After Wulf struggled to get up, he noticed the Fenton Thermos, perfectly perched on the ground. Danny saw it as well and he raced towards it. Wulf did the same. The both ended up grabbing hold of it until Danny punched Wulf in the face and he fell to the ground in the pile of broken wood.

Wulf howled out in anger again, shaking his head to regain his focus. But he was still to weak to get up. He turned to Danny, his eyes burning with furry. "Vendetta!" he snarled at him. "I can no longer look upon you, and call you as friend,"

Danny gulped, the feeling of swallowing his own pride as he did so. "So be it," he said, pointing the thermos slowly at Wulf. His own eyes were filled with sadness and anger, but he held it all back as he pressed the small green button on the thermos, and Wulf was sucked inside. "I'm sorry," was the last thing Danny heard himself say to his former friend as he closed the thermos shut with the cap. "…But I only did what I had to…"

Danny shot up from the bed and looked around. The lights were off and Tucker had fallen asleep in his chair, pizza cheese dangling off of his face. Danny sighed I relief, looking around. He grabbed at his arm, which was still throbbing in pain. Without thinking, he got up from the bed and tiptoed over the door, as not to wake up Tucker. As he carefully closed the door as he stepped outside, he turned around and bumped into Vlad.

"Oh, Hello, Daniel," he smirked, brushing off his suit. "Out for a midnight stroll yourself?"

"Sorta," Danny replied. "You going out for one, too?"

"Actually, I'm just coming back from one," Vlad replied starching his silver beard. "Had a very interesting conversation with Miss Manson just now, actually,"

"You did what?" Danny's eyes widened.

"What?" Vlad snickered. "I'm not aloud to talk to your friends? I must have missed that part when I was reading your 'ground rules' list that you gave me,"

Danny narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "What did you do?"

"We just had a chat," Vlad said innocently, holding up his hands in his own defense. "Honest. Though, you might have come up in it," Vlad paced the floor. "Hmm, I'm not sure if you did-Ah yes, you did. I actually asked why you're a liar,"

"What?" Danny said. "I'm not a liar,"

A grin stretched across Vlad's face. "Oh, aren't you? I must say though, clever, just clever telling her you got it in a ghost fight," he snickered, gesturing towards the white handkerchief on Danny's arm. "Very good, Daniel, very good indeed. Another ten points for you," he clapped mockingly. "If you're still that bad at math, you're up to twenty now,"

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Danny went back onto the main topic. "Where is she?"

"What, you think I'm hiding her?" Vlad asked. "Ooh, another good guess, though it's too obvious-minus a point,"

"I don't care about you're stupid points," Danny snapped at him. "Where did she go?"

"Well, I might have happened to see here heading towards the parking lot as I walked away," Vlad pondered. "Who knows, maybe she got and idea from me saying something about…_soup_,"

Danny widened his eyes and ran his hand slowly through his jet black hair. "I left the thermos in the car," he said just above a whisper. "Shit! I knew I should have just left it at home!"

"Oh no, oh good heavens," Vlad teased. "Whatever shall we do if she finds it?"

"You don't know what's in there!" Danny snapped.

Vlad folded his arms. "What? Is it the Box Ghost, with his bubble wrap of death?" ignoring what he had said, Danny pushed Vlad out of his way and rushed down the hall over to the elevator doors. When he was finally gone, Vlad smiled, laughing to himself as he stroked his beard. "Or maybe…it's my little friend that I overshadowed a few months ago,"

**_CLIFFHANGER! BIG CLIFFHANGER! OOOHHHH, I AM SO DAMN EVIL! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT IN HELL AS I WRITE CHAPTER 12! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

-Okay, so it wasn't that big a cliffhanger, but we do know so important facts though. Vlad over shadowed Wulf- or was he talking about someone else? (Devilish grin,) YOU'LL NEVER KNOW FOR A WEEK, AHAHAHAHAH! (Attempts to disappear in smoke, but doesn't end up making it to the door in time) DAMN IT! Not again. Oh, well, hopefully by the time you're done reading my evil laugh, I'll be back with chapter 12...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…AH, AH…ah…yes, that's grand…MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Uhg (gag, chokes) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ah…aha…ahh.uh, okay, I'm done.

WOOT WOOT!  
I Brake For Ghosts

_p.s (That's right, I actually wrote GHOSTS this time!)_

p.s.s well, it's two hours till midnight, at my house. 2005 is almost over, 2006 will soon begin...Happy new year, MUAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Twisted Logic

_**OH MY GOD!….guess what time it is?**_

IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!  
Where he at, Where he at, Where he at, Where he at-  
There he go, There he go, There he go, There he go-  
Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly!  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! WHOA!

….don't ask…

My apologies to any of you who suffered brain damage from my evil laugh, or the song.

inuyashapup: No, not bad timing this time, I made sure before I sent it-double check! GASP! You think I'm…creative? SPLEE! (another air bending flip!) haha! Ah, that made my day! THANK YOU!

**the sleep warrior: **Ha, you enjoyed my authors note? HAHA! Yours was practically bigger than the story itself! Good god, I really have to stop talking so much, oh, but I just enjoy conversations. I'm like Vlad in that way, haha. With his little…"chats" as he calls them. (Wink, wink) You know…Anyway, the tacos thing is a long story…and not sure if you noticed, but-my computer was being gay so I couldn't review chapter 9 for Box Ghost Revenge. Probably because I 'X' out of the review by accident…hehe, stupid Lisa. so, I did it on Sam's perfect Christmas! HAHA, which I also read, don't worry. It was quite fluffy-honestly, I thought I was going to suffocate-hard core fluff! YEAH! Oh, right, and want to hear some ironic stuff…my cousin got me the lavender perfume stuff, HAHA! Well, it was hand lotion, but still smells the same. I might end up over using it (inhales sent)…I don't have an addiction-if-that's what your wondering. How dare you accuse me of this?

**…are you doing YOUR peanut butter jelly? Don't. Honestly, please don't. That song was stuck in my head today and it's pissing me off...**

Dislclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Danny Phantom, blah, blah, blah-You get the picture.

**Chapter 12  
Twisted Logic**

Sam struggled to break free of the furry black paw that was clutched around his throat, but she couldn't. She was trapped. "Danny?" she finally gasped. "Danny did this to you-"

"What-are you deaf!" Wulf sneered at her. "Where is he, I know you're hiding him!"

"I-I'm not hiding anyone," Sam said nervously.

Wulf tightened his grip. "Don't insult me, girl! Where is he?"  
"I don't know," she answered. "I swear!"

"Liar!" he spat.

"Look, I haven't seen him in hours!" she choked. "I'm telling the truth! Please, believe me!"

Wulf's anger and grimace turned into a sigh as he released the girl from his clutch. "I understand what it means to not be trusted," he told her. "You should not have to suffer the same," The creature looked around and saw the small thermos on the ground and picked it up. Turning to the girl, he placed it in her hands. "Here," he replied as he fased out of the car and was gone.

"What-wait!" Sam called out as she burst the car door open to find that the wolf ghost had stopped at the sound of her voice. "I don't understand this. Why are you looking for Danny?"

Wulf kicked up and eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Should I?" she asked.

"I would assume so," he told her. "You being a friend of the ghost boy,"

"But what exactly am I suppose to know!" she said in frustration. "Why were in the thermos, what aren't I being told?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Wulf asked. Sam shook her head 'no'. "Why would I be in HIS thermos if he's the only one that tends to capture ghosts in there?"

"Wait-Danny put you in here?" Sam gripped the thermos tighter. "He's been lying to me about this too? What else has he," she folded her arms, demanding an answer from Wulf.

"Well," Wulf folded his arms as well. "You're not the only one he hasn't been listening to, I'll give you that. He wouldn't even give me a chance to comment on what Valerie did to-"

"He what?" Sam cut him off as she dropped the thermos. She could only imagine all the possibilities those sentences held in store. Before Wulf could open his mouth to explain to her what it was, a green blast of plasmic energy knocked him off his guard and he went flying into the air. He landed on his hind legs, digging his claws into the ground to keep him from sliding backwards any further. Wulf shook the broken pieces of tar of his head and looked up at the figure who had shot him.

He narrowed his eyes in anger. "YOU!" Sam jerked her head into the direction in which Wulf was looking and saw the ghost boy. He had silver white hair, part of which dangled above his green eyes. His white gloves were clenched glowing green, ready to strike.

"How'd you get out the Fenton thermos?" he demanded. Wulf jumped into the air and knocked him onto the ground.

"I had help," he smiled.

The boy shook his head, regaining his focus. He readied a green ray in his hand and held it up to Wulf.

"Danny, no!" Sam said stepping in between the two of them. "Don't shoot!"

"Sam?" he asked as he lowered his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sure, you're asking me this," she narrowed her eyes, gesturing towards Wulf behind her. "And you're the one battling 'Wolverine' here to the death,"

"Look, Sam, it's not what you think," he tried to convince her. "You don't know what he's done,"

"I have done nothing," Wulf snapped at him.

"Explain why more than a dozen people have been killed and then we'll talk," Danny told him as he pushed Sam to the side. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she was sick of being ignored. So she did the only thing that was going to get his attention; she grabbed his ear. "AWW! Sam!" he whined. "Look, I know you're pretty confused, but I'll explain later-"

"-Start explaining," she said sternly. "Now!"

Danny ignored her and fazed out of her grip as he knocked Wulf flat onto his back. Wulf snarled as he grabbed Danny by his suit collar and threw him into the wall of the hotel.

Sam watched in shock at the two of them, but then finally turned her thoughts towards logic. "…Wait," she said aloud. "Why is it no one else is noticing a ghost fight but me?"

Danny continued fighting Wulf, shooting blasts at him as fast as he could. But it didn't matter, Wulf still dodged every one of them. Danny finally gave up on the plasma blasts and struck Wulf with his fists and watched him fly backwards onto his stomach. Danny looked at him and reached to grab his feet to fling him into the wall, but Wulf quickly spun around and scratched his claws at his already damaged arm. Danny cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his right arm that began oozing out green blood.

Tucker's head shot up from his chair as he heard a scream. He jerked his lip up slightly as he wiped the crusted cheese off his face. Getting up from his chair, he searched around the barren room of darkness and torn up bed sheets.

"D-Danny?" he stuttered. "Is that you?" But with still no reply, he finally realized that there was no one lying down on the bed where Danny was. Just an imprint of someone lying down. Tucker's eye's widened and raced out his room, galloping down the hotel halls like a gazelle! And because the doors were never that sturdy, he quickly bolted open the door to room 328.

"VALERIE!" He cried out in desperation, practically toppling onto the floor. Valerie moved her arm slowly up to her head and groaned.

"Uh…what?" she yawned weakly, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

"Danny's gone!" Tucker said shaking her.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "You woke me up because Danny went to take a shit and you didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door?"

"No, you don't understand," Tucker continued. "I mean- I saw Vlad in here earlier-there was a scream-I think he went after him-"

Upon hearing that single name Tucker had said, Valerie jerked her head upward, her eyes perfectly open as if she had never been sleeping. "Vlad?" she asked in uncertainty. "Vald's here?"

"Yeah- we saw him when we came in and…why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Tucker asked as Valerie quickly scurried to the door.

"We have to get out of here," she urged him.

"Why-wait, what's this all about?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later-"

"Val," he said seizing her hand before she opened the door. "What's going on?" Valerie sighed, biting her lower lip with one of her hands still clutched to the room's door. Her mind slowly starting to focus on the event that she knew would come back to haunt her…

_"Is this the place?" the taxi driver asked Valerie. "The mansion?"_

Valerie turned her gaze to the castle like house and nodded. "Yeah, this is it," she replied opening the door.

"Hey-girl," he called before she shut the door on him. "You pay me now,"

Valerie sighed, rolling her eyes. She had hoped he would have forgotten. "Oh, right," she said in that clueless sort of way as she paid the man what he needed. He took the cash with a satisfied smirk on his face and drove away, leaving Valerie standing at the black gates. She walked over to the little speaking box and waited for someone to say something. With no reply, she gave a subtle "…hello?".

"Password?" the voice responded. She sighed. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Maddie Masters," she said.

"Come in!" the voice said gleefully as the gates swung open.

"I swear, that guy really needs to find a hobby," Valerie shuttered as she began walking up the long and narrow pathway up to the house. There was an unpleasant feel in the air, as if someone was watching her. She turned around at the sound of a bird fluttering away. "Who's there?" she demanded looking around. No answer. "Show yourself, freak!"

"Freak?" someone said from behind her. Valerie spun around to a green vulture, perched on top of a lamppost that laved next to the pathway. A red cap just barely on it's head. "Vhat's vhat suppose to mean?"

"You-you're talking?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, so vhat's hov vit is, huh?" it asked her. "Oh sure, vhen a parrot talks, vit's cute-but vhen a vulture does vit, no! Vit's just cveapy. Pft…lousy vumans," it muttered as it flew off into the sky. "Vhink vhey own the place,"

Valerie starred at the bird as it flew off, still a bit baffled. "Okay…this automatically goes under the category of being just-totally weird," she shook her head as she rang the door bell. a maid in a black dress appeared, her blond hair tied in a knot.

"Oh, are vou Valerie?" she asked in her French-like accent.

'Oh god, not more foreigners,' Valerie thought to herself. She managed to nod though, confirming who she was.

"Oh, bonjour mademoiselle!" the women smiled kissing both cheeks on her face. "Oh, Monsieur Master vill be most pleased, come," she said leading her into the house. "Let's go to vim now," Okay was all Valerie could tell her as the wandered throughout the house. She lead her down a conspicuous looking hallway until they came to a black door.

"Ve svould be in there," she told her, leaving her to nervously open the door on her own. The room wasn't that bright. There were busts of Vlad's fathers, and his father before him, painting on each side of the wall, and a black chair that was facing the window. The figuer in the chair turned around smiling and…speak of the devil.

"Hello, Valerie," Vlad greeted her.

"Nice room," she answered sarcastically. "All that's missing is the sharks with laser beams on their heads and the fluffy white cat,"

"Hm, humorous," Vlad snickered gusting to the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit," Valerie hesitated, but sat down on the chair, crossing her legs and looking at all the knickknacks and photographs that laid on the old man's desk. There was an old doctored one of Mrs. Fenton on her wedding day, and the man that stood next to her was none other than Vlad himself. Valerie made a face and thought of throwing up, but she resisted.

"Tea?" he asked her. She nodded as Vlad handed her a cup and took a sip from his own. "Mmm...I don't know why, but I've always had quite the weakness for green tea," he smiled in delight. Valerie nodded slightly, still thinking of barfing. "So, I suppose there is some sort of thought as to why I've asked you hear?"

"Yeah, kinda," she answered.

"Well then," he said getting up from his chair and facing the window with his hands folded behind his back. "Let me answer your question with one of my own. You've heard of Broadus, have you not?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, its about an hour away from Amity Park," she replied. "…why are you asking me this?"

"I need, well…a sort of 'delivery' to be made there," he smiled scratching his beard. "There's a certain ghost I'd like to meet there, but, you know. He isn't fond of the public. I thought you'd might be able to…persuade him into coming," Valerie folded her arms. "Oh and of course, the money shall be provided. Half now, half later," he replied taking out a maroon suit case.

Valerie opened up and her eyes widened at the site of the amount of money she saw inside. "Man, and all this time I thought you were playin'," she smiled as she shut the suitcase.

"Oh, I'm quite serious when it comes to money," he replied. "Oh, and the contract,"

Valerie blinked "Oh, right," she nodded reaching for a pen on his desk.

"Oh no, the pen won't be necessary," he smiled taking out a piece of paper. Valerie had already read it before and looked at him.

"And how am I suppose to sign this without a pen?" she asked. Vlad reached onto his desk and grabbed a needle.

"If you'd hold out your hand," he told her. Valerie hesitated, but held it out over the paper and Vlad pricked the needle at her finger. She winced as a drop of her blood dropped onto the paper. It seeped down the paper without leaving a mark and on the signature part of the paper, formed itself into her signature, Valerie Gray. Vlad laughed slightly as he rolled up the paper and turned around, placing it on the mantle behind him.

"Alright then, Mr. Masters," Valerie grinned. "Who is it I have to track down?"

Vlad grinned at her question and turned to face her. "I do believe you're acquainted with Wulf?"…

"Val," Tucker's voice rang through her ears as Valerie regained consciousness. "What's going on?"

Valerie spun around and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can't explain it fully to you know, all you need to know is that Danny's in trouble and we need to help him,"

"Well, then let's go!" he told her. "But,"

Valerie sighed. "What is it now?"

"Um, incase you haven't noticed, Val," he told her. "I'm not exactly 'Hulk Hogan', if you will," Valerie rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack, taking out an ecto-gun and thrusting it into Tucker's hands.

"Sweet," he smiled gleefully, pretending to aim the gun as if it were a toy.

"Now would be good," Valerie grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragging him out the room. The two of them raced down the halls to the elevator, whom someone walked into and soared down. "Damn it!" Valerie pounded her hand against the wall.

"QUIET!" a voice rang from the room she had knocked on.

Valerie winced. "Sorry!" she whispered softly.

"Come on," Tucker told her racing down another hallway. "We can still make it down the stairs," Valerie followed him as the two hopped down the stairs to the first floor. Jen was still at the check in desk, putting on more make-up. Tucker rushed to the door as he reached the bottom of the stairs and held his ecto-gun up high. "I'm coming, Danny!" he shouted.

Valerie rolled her eyes and chased after him. "Tucker, stop!" she said pulling back the door and running outside. "You're gonna shoot someone's eyes out!

Jen sighed as she began putting on her eyeliner. "Yep…Al's definitely taking this out of my check,"

Valerie looked around outside and rushed over to the pool area. "Tucker!" she yelled into the night, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. "Tucker where are-" before she could finish her sentence, a black glove grabbed her shirt and pushed her up against the wall. Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Plasmius," she choked.

"Ah, ah, ah," he told her as he wagged his finger in front of her face. "No need to make a big fuss on your boyfriend, Valerie," The vampire-like ghost grinned, showing his teeth and snapped his fingers. A purple flame formed where he had snapped his fingers, and a familiar piece of parchment formed out from the flame and floated in the air for a split second as Plasmius snatched it and held it in front of her face. "Incase you didn't read the fine print…you're still under contract,"

**_Oooooooo…you're probably woundering what's going to happen. Haha, 'I know something you don't know'! I've grown quite found of these "Flash Backs". It's so weird and cool and it tends to explain why certain things are happening. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and will come back for chapter 13. Now, once again, I leave those of you who read this to rot in hell as I write the next chapter! But hey, its not so bad….I've got cookies for all of you! Yay!_**

Sincerely,  
I Brake For Ghosts


	14. Vlad’s New Apprentice

_**Wow, I'm finally back! I haven't updated in two years-well, its only been two weeks. But hey, two weeks, two years, basically the same thing……I feel like a chocolate croissant. I don't know why though…**_

EVIL IS EVERYWHERE!

As most of you have heard, THEY'RE TOTALLY CANNING DANNY PHANTOM AFTER THE 53 EPPISODE!…My fanfic's won't be ready by then! You guys, I type slow! FOP is getting the boot too, but, thought I'm upset, they've had a good run-Danny's only been here not even two years. We have to band together and create a battle so big, and go into nick studios. Then, once we get there, we tip the soda machine!-or we could just write letters to nick, but, whateves. I'm just gonna be really upset if this goes through. HENCE the word IF-it COULD be stopped, but that DOESN'T mean it WILL be stopped. I mean, first Teen Titans, now my favorite kid in black and white spandex! This injustice shall not stand!

But…for what its worth, I'm glad we have at least had the opportunity to watch it. I mean, come one guys, most of us have been watching it since day one. We laughed whenever Tucker persistently bugged girls for just 'one date', we all giggled like little school girls whenever Danny and Sam were caught in another "Fake Out Make Out" , and of course, we all sat on the edge of our seats when Danny was in a high-pitched combat battle. So Danny, Sam, and Tucker-we salute you. At least the memory will always live on in us…oh god, if this is what's like now-WHAT'S IT GONNA BE LIKE WHEN THE LAST EPPISODE AIRS! OH GOD, FIRST LOCKE ACTED LIKE A TOTAL BITCH ON LOST LAST WEEK, NOW THIS! EEVVIIIILLL!...wait, I already told you guys this in my last fanfic...oh damn.

purpledog100: You wanna know what I totally heart about you? How you review two different chapters on the same day and tell me that your going to the next one! That's awesome. Well, it's true, you've got a great personality! Haha. So you're enjoying it so far? Aww, that makes me smile. Just for that, I'm going to announce for you that I was totally jamming to Bon Jovi this morning…although, what does that have to do with anything? And, before I end this reply, I have a new theory on where Amity Park is. Now, bare with me here, but I think It's in Montana. Because in "Fanning the Flames," they said they were taking the "Northwestern Standardize Testing", so it would have to be in that area. Plus, in The Fenton Menace, they went to the mountains and canyons and such-so yeah. It would also make sense because Montana is KINDA close to Wisconsin- actually, I think you might be right with the Minnesota theory because it only took them two days to get to Wisconsin-and its in the northwest hemisphere! BRILLIANT! Lets think on this, we NEED to find this out! WILL SOMEONE HERE PLEASE E-MAIL BUTCH AND ASK HIM WHERE AMITY PARK IS? Jeez!

**the sleep warrior: **EVERYTHING is better with cookies. And I dig on what you say about the whole conversation thing on the net. It's priceless. No way, you got lavender stuff too? HA! TWINS! Now, getting to the main point. Story wise: yes, I am a cruel bitch! HA HA! Leaving you all to rot in hell! It's fun though, honestly, you should try it sometime. Oh, you think Sam and Danny were fighting in THAT chapter?…just read this one! Yes, Vlad is always up to no good. But honestly, I'm beginning to question myself in this story. Why would Valerie EVER go to Vlad and help him? What does she need the money for-O...my…god! You just gave me the perfect idea for another chapter! O my god-you just totally planned that one with those dreams! How awesome of you! Either that, or this hand lotion stuff is really working it's magic. Mmm …lavender. Oh, and to asnwer a question: You asked before if I had read Lilacs-the story about how Sam falls in love with Gardener Danny but doesn't know he's also prince Danny-(SPOILERS ON CHAPTER )and in the new chapter Tucker made out with Jazz!-oops…sorta ruined it for you if you haven't read it yet...haha, sorry!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom…but I do heart it with all my heart.**

**Chapter 13  
Vlad's New Apprentice**

Sam snatched the thermos up from the ground, rushing over to Danny's side, who was still gripping his arm in pain. She tried to lift his arm and help him, but he resisted and only jerked it away.

"Sam," Danny gestured towards Wulf, "Put him in the thermos,"

"But he-"

"Just do it!" he ordered. Sam hesitated, but raised the thermos to Wulf. He held up his hands in his own defense.

"Please," he told them. "Just let me explain. You don't know why Vlad is here-"

"I'm done talking to you," Danny snapped. "I know why he's here. He's tracking me down…and he's probably trying to get my Mom's number while he can,"

"Well, somewhat," Wulf scratched his neck. "That's not the only reason why-"

"Put him in the thermos, Sam," Danny cut off Wulf. Sam didn't respond right away. She looked at Wulf, who stood there willingly as if he had given up hope on explaining. She wanted to help Danny, but she wasn't sure if his best interest at heart really was for the best. "Sam," he said again. "What are you waiting for? Put lying ghost in thermos. It's not that hard to figure out," Sam narrowed her eyes and lowered the thermos away from Wulf. She turned to Danny.

"Oh, I'm putting the lying ghost in the thermos alright," she said raising it at him.

Danny looked it her quite baffled and jerked up an eyebrow. "Uh…Sam…what are you doing?"

"Danny, I'm really, really sorry about this," she sighed as she pressed the 'capture button'. And with a flash of blue light, Danny was sucked into the thermos. Sam shook it to make sure he was in there, and it began to rattle on it's own.

"SAM!" Danny's voice rang from inside it. _"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

"Not until you explain to me what's going on-or at least listen to Wulf for that matter," Wulf managed to smile, but frowned as his ears twitched up. He perked up his nose and sniffed the air.

"We can't stay," Wulf told her. "He's close,"

"Vlad?" Wulf nodded to her question.

"And the girl," he added

"Valerie?" Sam asked. "What did Valerie do by the-"

"SAM!" a voice called in relief. Sam turned around, only to see Tucker sprinting over to her with an ecto-gun wedged between his hands. As soon as he reached her side, he wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Nice-to see you-to," she choked. "But you think you can hug me-without-cutting off my circulation?"

"Oh, right," he said loosening his grip and backing up. While doing so, he stepped on Wulf's foot, who then gave out a yelp. Tucker quickly turned around and held up the ecto-gun up to the ghost's face. "Back off, man!" he told the ghost. "I've got and ecto-gun-And I'm not afraid to use it-!"

"Tucker, no!" Sam said lowering his gun. "It's alright, it's just Wulf…"

"Wulf?" Tucker smiled. "Surprised I haven't recognized you. How 'ya been?"

Wulf narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Not….good,"

"What the-he speaks English?" Tucker beamed turning to Sam. She sighed in disgust. "Wait…What happened to Danny?"

_"I'm in here,"_ a voice rang from the thermos.

Tucker jumped and quickly looked around. "Who said that?" he questioned.

Sam rolled her eyes and held up the thermos. "The magic soup-who do you think, Tucker, honestly?"

"Wait…Danny?" Tucker bit his lip, trying to refrain from laughing.

The thermos sighed. _"…yep..."_

"AHA! Dude!" Tucker taunted. "You're, like-totally canned!"

_"I can see that, Tuck,"_ Danny grunted. He was clearly getting irritated. _"But can you do me a favor, and maybe-Get the me out of here!"_

"I don't know," Tucker replied as a devilish grin stretched across his face. "I haven't seen you stuck in the thermos since Jazz used it,"

_"Tucker…"_

"He's not getting out until he explains what's going on anyway," Sam folded her arms.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Hey, don't sweat it, dude," Tucker bit his lip in his own amusement. "Maybe we can buy you a leash and tie it around that thing-you'll make an awesome pet! Plus, we don't have to worry about little presents everywhere,"

_"You will if you don't let out of here," _Danny warned him.

"Calm yourself," Sam told him as she pressed the release button. "Just explain why Wulf was in the thermos," Danny nodded. "If you're lying, you do know you go back in the thermos, right?" Danny nodded again in horror. He definitely did not want to end up inside there again.

"Alright, you wanna know the truth?" Danny asked, still clutching his arm. "You remember that attack? The one in Broadus?" Tucker and Sam nodded. Danny lift up his finger and pointed to the ghost. "He's the one who caused it!"

"What?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
"Whoa," Tucker commented, scratching the back of his neck. "Definitely, did not see that one coming,"

"Don't you get it? That's why I had to put him in the thermos," Danny explained. "He's a killer!"

"I have killed no one!" Wulf defended himself. "It wasn't my fault! I was hunted there by that demon in the red and black suit!"

"Red and black suit?" Tucker repeated, rubbing his chin. "Why does that sound so familiar…"

"Valerie?" Danny widened his eyes. "Valerie hunted you there?"

"So that's what that was all about," Sam thought out loud.

"What who was all about?" Danny folded his arms.

"Oh-nothing," Sam said quickly. "Uh-continue, Wulf,"

"There's no time to," Wulf told her. "They're here,"

"You mean-Vlad-" before Danny could get in another word, a purple blast of ecto-plasmic energy gleaned in the distance. Wulf's face stiffened as he turned to Sam.

"They can't find me-please don't let them find me!" he begged her.

"Okay, okay-they're not gonna find you," Sam assured him. "For now you're just going to have to hide in the thermos," 

Sighing, Wulf looked to his left. "Fine, but make it quick," Sam nodded, pressing the capture button and watching Wulf slowly being sucked into the thermos and out of sight.

Danny bit his lower lip, forcing a smile a he took the thermos. "Uh…I'm guessing sorry just really doesn't cut it,"

_"…yeah,"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, now don't struggle, Miss Gray," Vlad smirked, tightening his grip on Valerie's throat. "It only amuses me more," Valerie glared at the ghost, struggling to pry open his hand.

"Let-me-go!" she coughed. "Or-else-"

"Or else what?" Vlad chuckled. "You'll kick me? Honestly, you're going to have to do a little bit better than that," Valerie narrowed her eyes and stopped kicking. Vlad snickered, lowering her to the ground and letting go of her. She folded her hands, turning her back on him. "Oh, come now, Miss Gray," Vlad said as the purple flame returned and the contract reappeared. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the deal already?" Valerie turned around, swiping the paper from his hands.

"The deals off," she said firmly.

Vlad folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then, perhaps you forgot that you've signed a contract-an unbreakable contract-so the deal is 'not off,' if you will."

"It is now, Plasmius. You can't tell me what to do anymore,"

"Oh, you're quite wrong about that" The ghost replied as a devilish grin stretched across his face. He took the paper from Valerie's hands and shoved it in her face. "Reread the fourth paragraph," Rolling her eyes, Valerie snatched the paper and scammed it quickly.  
"Being entitled you work for me…yadda, yadda, yadda…you will also be assisting me for the next-five years!" she shouted as Vlad snapped his fingers and the paper disappeared. "This wasn't in here when I read it!"

"Well, of course it wasn't," Plasmius explained to her. "What-you think I'm just going to tell you right of the back you're my new apprentice? Don't be so naïve, Valerie. So, if you've finally figured it out; (Ahem) I OWN YOU!" he snarled.

Valerie clenched her fists. "You tricked me."

"Oh what, you gonna tell the teacher?" he mocked her as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Let me see that paper again," Valerie demanded. Vlad smiled, showing his vampire-like teeth as if he already knew what she was going to do. Once Valerie was given the contract, she ripped it in half. She smiled at Vlad, raising an eyebrow as the contract soar to the ground.

"Oops," she shrugged.

Plasmius chuckled, rubbing his chin as he looked down at the broken pieces of paper. "I was hoping you'd do that." Valerie stopped grinning at that moment. All the blood started to drain from her face and drip from her arm as she became utterly pale. She fell to her knees, clutching her arm as Vlad picked up the pieces of paper and held them in his palm.

"What is this!" she shrieked at him. Vlad clapped the pieces of paper in his hands and the contract reassembled like new, as if nothing had happened to it before.

"Oh, silly me," he smiled as Valerie slowly faded back to normal, "I forgot to tell you. You signed my contract in your blood. In other words, you tear apart the contract…you tear apart yourself,"

_'…damn.'_ she thought to herself. Valerie gave him a hostile look, lowering her head as she folded her arms. She leaned against the hotel wall, regretting she had ever signed it. "Why did I ever sign that stupid thing," she muttered to herself, trying to remember.

"Oh, that's an easy one," Vlad told her, despite the fact it was a rhetorical question. "You needed money for your father's operation, I needed an apprentice, it actually really worked out well. You did this to yourself out of your own love and compassion-one of your weaker personalities I must say. The problem here, as you've asked, was choice. Now," Vlad started pacing. "I must say, nice lie saying you were visiting your mother. I'm surprised Daniel actually bought that one. Thought he'd learn by now…"

"I was coming up here to see my mom," Valerie reminded him. "Until your little plans ruined it,"

"Just because something doesn't turn out as you've planned doesn't mean its completely useless," Vlad reminded her. "Or at least for me. Now, you've located them, have you not?"

Valerie folded her hands. "Yeah, yeah, I found them,"

"Excellent," Plasmius grinned wickedly. "Our girl has taken the bate already, and I do believe the four of them are behind the building. The pieces are set…and the game can finally come into play. Now, my _apprentice_, I do believe you have a job to do," Valerie sighed, and with a flash of red light, she had completely changed into a black jumpsuit with red lines running down it. She jumped into the air and clapped her feet together, and a black and red glider with patterns pacifically to her suit appeared.

Vlad rubbed his chin. "Ooo, nice outfit…Does it by any chance come in gray?" Valerie rolled her green eyes, trying to ignore him and soared off into the dark of night. The ghost watched her, and with one last spiteful laugh, he vanished without a trace.

**_Okaaaaay…Wow, apparently things are not looking too good for Valerie-or for Danny, Tucker and Sam for that matter-as well as Wulf! Oh, this plot is thickening so nicely! Vlad, that evil beast! I'm enjoying myself and I hope you guys are too. So, perhaps I'll see you around…no?…whateves_**

I Brake For Ghosts


End file.
